


YOUR PLEASURE IS ALL MINE

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adultry sex love, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar Getty isn't in love with his wife anymore and searches for someone who wants him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

YOUR PLEASURE IS ALL MINE  
PART ONE

Their beautiful estate in Tuscany was everything they had wanted. Right down to the colors they picked out and the exact placement of the rooms, they had final decision on everything and it had come out wonderful. It was their dream home, or it was supposed to be. Things had changed over the years they had been married. The light, the glow of marriage had fled, leaving him very lonely and unsure of how to act to save it, or if it was worth saving.

Everything he did wasn't good enough for her somehow. She could never say that to his face but he could feel it. Could see it in those lingering glances. Ten years seemed like a long time to be married, being with that one person for all those years wasn't what he hoped it would be.

Now he sat on the balcony, feet propped up with his sunglasses on, a cold drink in his hand. The sun was setting low in the sky and he would have the whole summer to spend with her. The kids going away to visit friends and relatives, leaving them both alone to face what they had. Or didn't have. He decided it was time to see if it was worth saving, or letting it go to move on, maybe find something better.

He had arranged a party for tomorrow, a chance for both of them to get out a socialize as a couple and not just as parents. No chasing kids or anything like that, they got to kick back and be themselves. He just hoped that everything went as planned, it was too late to back out now.

The door closed behind him and he knew she was home.

“Balthazar?” 

“Outside Rose.”

The clicking of heels against the floor got closer until he could feel her standing right behind him, “what are you doing out here?”

He fought not to roll his eyes, “just enjoying the sun. Wanna have a drink with me?” He smiled and wiggled the cold glass at her, trying to tempt her.

She shook her head, “no I have some things to do before tomorrow.”

Balty spun around and tugged her by the hand so she was standing between his legs. His hands sliding up the silky material of her skirt, “oh, come on. It can wait a minute right? Come join me.”

Rosetta smiled but backed away, “cant right now. Maybe later huh?”

He nodded, turning back to face the setting sun, “yeah, later is fine.” 

It was always later. Always some other time but it never happened. She didn't put an effort into things anymore, not things that included them being together or spending time together. If she wasn't spending money then she didn't care. It was sad that he had to view his own wife that way but it was the best he could describe it. He was getting tired of being put on hold for something else she deemed more important. 

He could hear her sigh heavily but she walked away anyways. He just clenched his teeth and grabbed his phone, texting Norman always put him in a better mood. Maybe now it would do the same.

-“Hey Normie, whats up?”

He took a long drink and could feel the alcohol taking effect, making his body warm and his attitude shift. Confidence growing, which could be a bad thing. His phone buzzed immediately, pretty bad when another grown ass man has time for him but not his own wife, twenty feet away.

-“Sup G-man?

He smiled. Two words from this guy and he was already smiling like a fool. 

-“Nothin much. Getting the cold shoulder...again. You?”

-“When doesn't she give you the cold shoulder man?”

He groaned, how right he was. The bastard.

-”Shut up, ain't much I can do but keep trying.”

And try he did. Never ending it seemed and it always put him in the dog house sooner or later. Ignoring each other until he got sick of it and apologized like a fool just to break the silence. To get some order back into things, it was pathetic.

-”That's true. We still on for tomorrow or did the she-devil say no to that too?”

Balty laughed, -”tomorrow is for sure, I think she said she was only staying for a little while. Then its back to doing what she does best.”

-”Good, gives you a chance to relax a little. Maybe find you some real company”

-”Oh, no. That ended badly last time, not going there again man.”

The memory of his indiscretion sat heavily in his mind. It had been wonderful and that was the problem. It shouldn't feel so good to cheat on your wife. He hadn't even been that upset about it and he didn't hide it. Not from her or the world. She didn't seem to care, just took off for awhile and let him be. It was the best few months of his life. But it wasn't real, she had only been using him. Like so many others had done, like Rosetta was doing now.

-”It was fuckin wonderful and you know it B-man, that's why you're scared.”

-”Very true, gotta see if she will even help me out with my current issue.”

He looked down and his cock was raging hard. As it usually was when he started drinking. It occurred more at night, the alcohol taking away the fears of rejection and boosting his self confidence. It was all that he needed to give it another try, maybe she would be in a better mood tonight.

-”Oh sure, good luck with that.”

He shut his phone and tossed it aside, along with is drink and stood up. Walking back into the overly large house and making his way back to their bedroom. He could hear her walking back and forth across the hard floor, humming a little and after all these years, he still liked the sound. Even if she was tone deaf. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, he let it slip from his shoulders and fall to the floor. His jeans already unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. Maybe if he tried to look as sexy as he felt, things would go his way for once. Balty pushed the door open and leaned against the frame, watching her look towards him.

Normally when one sees their half naked husband leaning provocatively against the door, a flicker went through their eyes. The pupils should dilate when you are attracted to someone but hers...hers were dead. No flicker of light or interest. It hurt him but he didn't give up.

“You coming to bed?” She asked, pulling back the blankets.

He sauntered into the room, “thought about it but sleep isn't on my mind tonight.”

Rosetta didn't respond in the slightest. Just took off her robe, teasing him with that skin tight silk nightgown that he bought her last year on their anniversary. She crawled in the bed and just watched him. Her eyes never leaving his, not even to glance over his body like she used to do. He was in better shape now at 41 then he was in his twenties but still nothing from her.

He never took his eyes off her as he slowly unzipped his jeans and let them and his boxers slide down his legs. Leaving them to pool in the floor as he crawled up the bed. Using every muscle in his body to try and temp her.

“You know how much I love that nightgown Rose.”

Her eyes flicked away from him, “I know.”

He smiled and crawled over her legs so they were trapped under his body. He was sitting right on her lap, naked as sin. His cock raging hard and he planted his hands on both sides of the wall by her head. Looming over her. 

“Balt..”

He shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her. Feeling her lips still under his, he swiped his tongue across her lower lip. Her lips parted for a moment, enough for him to quickly lick inside her mouth before she hesitantly returned the kiss.

“We are all alone tonight babe. For once in a long time, its just us.”

She nodded, “yeah, we are.”

He moved forward to kiss over her jaw and to her neck. There was a time when he could remember the way she would moan when he did this. She would tilt her neck to the side and give him more room. But none of that happened, this time she just sat still, in the same position. Not leaning into his touch or anything.

“Come on Rose, I miss you.”

She wouldn't meet his eyes, “I'm just not in the mood tonight.”

The too familiar sting of rejection shouldn't have bothered him but it did. It cut like a knife to his heart and made every inch of confidence he had gained over the years, magically wash away. Leaving him open and exposed like a nerve.

He lightly moved her by the chin so she was looking at him, “you don't want me anymore, do you.”

It was not a question but a fact. He could feel it. Had felt it for a long time.

“I didn't say that. I'm just not in the mood tonight.”

He groaned and moved over, laying down on his side of their overly big bed. Happy for the first time that it was this big so he could still sleep but be far away from her. She tried to touch his arm but he jerked it away, throwing the blankets over his naked body and turned over. He was trying no to let it affect him but it wasn't working.

-”Struck out yet again. I'm over this shit.”

He texted Norman quickly, turning the light off and plugging in his headphones, the only that would take his mind off this horrible nightmare of a marriage was music. Always music. It could bring him up from anything.

-”Good, bought time you stopped taking her shit. Tomorrow man, tomorrow is a whole new day.”

Balty smiled and plugged up his phone. Turning the music up so loud he couldn't hear or think about anything. It was better this way. He knew this had to end, it was over. And Norman was right, tomorrow was a brand new day.

**

Kat couldn't believe she was here. It was said that this would be the best party of the summer. And she had been invited, by who she didn't know and she wasn't about to ask and ruin it. Let someone know they made a mistake and make her leave, nope. She was going to enjoy this while she could.

The estate was bigger than she could have ever thought. Tuscany had been beautiful enough but adding in this place made it look surreal. Everything about this place screamed money and elegance but she didn't care about that. Money had never made much of a difference in her life. Not having much to start out with, it was very low on her list of things to accomplish. She would rather bathe in the sun, drink and dance. All the things that money did little for. But it was nice to be around somewhere so beautiful for once.

She smiled and walked through the gates with the crowds of other people. Not knowing any of them but it was never too late to make a new friend or two. She made polite conversation and laughed when the wind blew harshly around her, making her flowing white skirt drift up so she had to clamp her hands down on it before she was exposed.

Others decided it was funny or cute because they started laughing. It was very refreshing, the nice breeze and the amazing sun, a cold drink in her hand she walked further in, glancing at the people dancing together, laughing and having a good time. This was what she needed, only issue was she was alone. Would be nice to have had a boyfriend for this party, to share the experience with somebody.

Kat was sitting in of the the lounge chairs when the music stopped and everyone turned to the small stage in front. A man, the most beautiful man she had ever seen stepped up to the microphone. Dressed in a baby blue t-shirt and a dark pair of blue jeans, his hair a mass of blonde streaked with gray, stood up in all directions. His Ray Bans covering his eyes. Kat couldn't take her eyes off of him, he hadn't done anything but stand there and she was mesmerized already. His sculpted cheekbones making him look like some Greek God, she almost missed when he started to speak.

“Good evening everyone. I just wanted to thank all of you for joining me this evening. It has been a rough year and there's not a better way to relax then to drink and dance, party with some good friends.”

Everyone clapped and cheered, raising their drinks to him but all Kat could do was sit there like an idiot, her mouth hanging open. His voice sent shivers down her body, making goose bumps appear on her skin. 

“Please enjoy yourselves tonight, have a good time everyone.” 

With that he stepped off the stage and the music began again. People talking to him the entire time he was trying to maneuver his was through the crowds. Kat watched his every move, looking at those long legs taking wide steps, seeing that blue shirt rise up every time he shook someones hand. She didn't know who he was but she was going to find out.

**

He moved off the stage and said hello to a few people, trying to make his way back to the house when he spotted her. The most beautiful women he had been in some time. He didn't know who she was or how she managed to get here but he wouldn't question it. Excitement washed over him, she was staring at him. Followed his every move but with each new person coming to speak to him, she got further out of his eye line.

“Excuse me.”

He muttered quickly and moved away from them but by the time they all cleared out she was gone. Balty looked all around, trying to single her out with that long, dark curly hair that flowed down her back but it was impossible to look for through all the people. He started to walk back to the house when he ran right into Norman.

He laughed, “easy B man, whats the rush?”

“Saw someone, was trying to find her. Sorry.”

Norman laughed and thew an arm over his shoulder, “oh this sounds good, who is she?”

“No damn idea man. Just saw her when I was giving that damn speech. Then people swarmed be and I lost her.”

They started walking back to the rows of lounge chairs, “she had been here, just watching you?”

Balty nodded, smiling when Norman smiled at him, “shut up man, I don't even know who she is.”

Norman put his mouth right next to his ear, “don't matter man, just find her and have a good time. Maybe we can double team her.”

Balty groaned, “man, we ain't done that in a long ass time.”

“Exactly, and I know you miss it.”

His body spoke for him when he shuddered, “yeah, but she may not be into it.”

Norman laughed and spotted her, pointing her out, “she wouldn't be able to say no to us, just work that charm of yours and she'll be ours in no time.”

His body heated up instantly, seeing him and Norman both working her over. He wanted to see what she looked like spread over his bed, back arched in pleasure. Her nails clawing at the sheets, he waned to see the way she tasted.

Balty left Norman standing there as he walked forward. The moment he stopped behind her she turned quickly and bumped into him. His body felt like he got zapped by a power line from that simple touch and he noticed her surprised expression.

“I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.”

Her voice was like silk, smooth and soothing, “no, its my fault. I was standing too close.”

“I saw you before, talking to everyone. You hosting this party?”

Her blue eyes glimmered at him and he couldn't look away from them, “uh, yeah this is my party. Just want everyone to have a good time.”

“This place is incredible.”

He nodded absentmindedly, “I'm Balthazar by the way.” 

“Katherin, but you can call me Kat.”

She offered him her hand and he took it, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. Something he had never done before, not to or for anyone, “welcome. Can I give you a tour?”

Kat nodded, “I would love that.”

Together they headed off towards the back of the house. He showed her everything from the architecture of the house to the pool and the garden. She was amazed at all of it, asking a million questions and keeping up her side of the conversation, he had never been so entranced in someone this quickly.

“It would be so amazing to live here, I cant even imagine how relaxing it must be.”

He smiled as they took a seat right in the grass behind the estate, “it can be nice. Its beautiful, that's for sure.”

“Do you live here all alone?”

He groaned and shook his head, “not just me, wife and kids too.”

Balty watched her face fall at his answer, “oh, should have known you were married. Shit, sorry. I should probably go.”

He grabbed her hand, “no, don't go. Its not like that. Her and I, its been over for a long time.”

“Then why are you still married?”

He held her hand, brushing his thumb over it, “its complicated. Tried to make it all work out but it just keeps getting worse. Called my lawyer, set up the divorce papers already.”

Kat felt a little better but it didn't make things any less complicated. She had enjoyed his company, the way he smiled and laughed was addicting. It had only been an hour or so since she ran into him but it felt like longer.

“Sorry to hear that, she should know how lucky she is.”

Balty smiled, “enough about that. Tell me about you, more about you.”

“Not much to tell. Just on vacation, looking for a good time.”

He scooted closer to her, “no one waiting for you when you get home?”

She shook her head, “nope, no offense but most men suck.”

The laughing started before he could stop it, “yeah, but I hope I take exception to that.”

Kat nodded, getting lost in his voice, “yeah, you do. So, why were you looking for me earlier?”

“Saw you staring at me before, and you are beautiful. Wanted to meet you.”

He watched that sexy blush creep over her face. Then she did it, what he liked most so far. She bit her bottom lip, catching it between her teeth. It did unspeakable things to him. Made him hard and ready, heat flushed over his body.

He realized he must have been breathing hard because she was looking at him.

“Something wrong?” Kat asked, unable to overlook his expression.

Balty shook his head, “no all good here.”

“Why are you looking at me like that then?”

Reaching forward he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, freeing it from her teeth, “you keep biting your lip like that, its very distracting.”

Kat leaned into his hand, rubbing her lips over his palm, “distracting in a good way?”

He answered by leaning forward and lightly kissing her lips. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, leaning back in for another one. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, her hands on his cheek. Balty moaned quietly and let his tongue sweep across her lips until she opened her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. 

Kat groaned deeply and moved her body closer to his until she was almost in his lap, pulling him closer as the keep got more urgent and exciting. Every flick of his tongue across hers made her jump and whine for more.

He pulled back and rested his head against hers, “fuck, just one kiss and I feel drunk.”

Kat smiled, “yeah, I know what you mean.”

“I want you.” He whispered, kissing over her jaw and sucking lightly on her neck.

“Here?”

Shaking his head, he kept kissing down her neck until he pulled her bra strap down her shoulder and kissed over it and her collar bone, “no, inside. We want you.”

“We?”

Balty nodded, “my friend Norman wants you too. Helped me find you before you got away.”

She shivered at those lips on her shoulders, “both of you?”

He moved back up to look at her, “we wanna make you feel good Kat.”

Unable to help herself, she moaned, “what if I just want you?”

Now he moaned and stood up, pulling her up against his body, “just me huh?”

She nodded and stood on her tip toes to reach his mouth, “why would I want him if I could have you?”

He smiled, “because two is always better than one. Four hands, two mouths on you. Kissing and sucking every inch of your body, two cocks making you feel good, you don't want that?”

Kat whined, “you keep talking dirty like that and Ill come before we make it to the bed.”

Balty bent down and gripped her by the thighs, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips, “is that a yes?”

Kat turned his head and started kissing all over his neck, “that's a yes, but just this once. I still want just you.”

He moaned and carried her across the lawn and into the empty house. Locking the door behind him. The stairs were tricky, he kept having to stop and kiss her mouth, pressing her back against the nearest wall, feeling her trying to grind on him. The last step and he was sliding his hands under her shirt, feeling her soft skin.

The room was empty as he laid her on his big bead. Seeing her arms sliding up her body until they stretched above her head, making her t shirt slide up so he could see that sexy slice of skin just above her hips. 

“If he doesn't hurry, I'm gonna start without him.”

Balty said and ran his hands up her bare legs, sliding them further up as the door behind him opened and Norman stepped in, re-locking the door.

“Jesus, you trying to start without me B?”

He grinned, “was about to, she doesn't need to be kept waiting.”

Kat looked to the side and saw his friend. He was sexy, dark hair and amazing blue eyes, those wide shoulders made her body ache but not like Balt did. One look at him and she felt that orgasm swimming back up on her.

“Well damn, she is sexy as fuck. Hey sweetheart, name is Norman.”

Kat stuck out her hand for him to shake but instead he fell next to her on the bed, kissing at her mouth before she could say anything. She groaned and held onto his long hair, her body shaking as he wiggled his tongue like she had never felt before.

Balty watched Norman devour her mouth and a spark of jealously flashed through him when she moaned and kissed him back. He shook it off and leaned down to kiss up her legs. Feeling them shake immediately and part for his body to slide closer. He kissed up her knees, parting her thighs so he could kiss and lick up the insides of them. Her moaning got louder and he smiled knowing it was because of him and not Norman.

“Lets get these close off you.”

He heard Norman say and he looked up to see him taking off her shirt and kissing every inch of her skin he could find but before he could feel that jealously again, he saw those blue eyes of her were trained on him. He winked at her and tucked his head under her skirt, his hands sliding up her thighs, digging his nails into her skin.

“Ah, that feels good.” Kat moaned and focused on him between her legs, Norman kissing over her chest and unhooking her bra.

Balty grinned and let his thumb rub over her center, feeling the dripping wetness on her panties. She moaned loudly and her body moved, trying to touch him. He just teased her, rubbing over her center. Moving her panties aside she he could feel just how wet she was. The smell hit him like a ton of bricks and knocked him backwards until he growled.

“Fuck you smell good Kat.”

She groaned, “please..” 

He pulled her skirt down her legs, seeing Norman sucking at her breasts but her eyes were still on him. He pulled her panties to the side and kept her stare as he flattened his tongue and took the first taste, licking from her slit up to her enlarged clit.

“Fuck!” Kat screamed, reaching down to fist his hair.

He closed his eyes and licked her again. Over and over, spreading her open to get a better taste. Hearing her moans being cut off by Normans mouth, he pushed two fingers into her so she screamed for him, pouring her moans into Normans mouth.

Norman moved and started to take off his clothes, “she taste good man?”

Balty nodded and moved to switch places with him, capturing her mouth as Norman kissed her pussy. Her breath hitched when Normans tongue touched her but she gripped at him, not Norman. He moved his mouth up to her ear.

“You taste so good Katherin, so sweet and juicy.”

“Ah, don't talk that way.”

He grinned and kissed down to her nipples, sucking on them hard, using his teeth to tease her, “why not?”

She gripped his hair again, “because your voice, fuck it sounds so good. Too good, could probably make me come just from talking like that.”

“You sure its not just him between your legs?”

She shook her head, “its just you, I want just you.”

He growled and started to take his own clothes off, her hands right there along his to help him. Her nails digging into his skin. When he got to his jeans, she pushed his hands away and unbuttoned them, tucking her hand inside to grab his hard cock and slowly jerk him.

“Fuuck, yes. God damn.” He moaned and closed his eyes, feeling her mouth on his chest.

“You are so beautiful.”

Balty tangled his hands in her long hair and jerked her towards his face, “wanna feel you riding me, fuck please do it. Please please do it.”

She grinned, “you are sexy when you beg so pretty like that.”

He smiled and reached into the side table for a condom, handing it to her and watching as she moved from under Normans hands to turn and slide the condom down on him. His eyes crossed as she jerked him a few times.

“What about me?” Norman asked, his cock equally hard.

“Take her mouth man, need to feel her all around me.”

Kat turned so she was riding facing Norman, sitting backwards on Balty. She sat up his cock and felt his hands on her hips, helping her slide down. Wanting so badly to see his face but she could hear him.

“Oh fuck yea, Jesus that's good.”

She moaned and slid all the way down on him, bracing herself on his thighs and seeing Norman kneeling right in front of her. She didn't want him, he was fucking sexy as all hell but she didn't want him at this moment. But she bent forward, feeling Balty taking over and thrusting into her. 

Norman took hold of her mouth and watched as she swallowed him whole. Moaning at her hot mouth, sucking him good and fast. Seeing Balty pounding into her from behind, his hands tight on her hips. With each thrust he pushed her further onto his cock, feeling the head slipping down his throat.

“Shit, shes good.”

Balty growled at him, watching her mouth sucking at him pissed him off. He wanted her all to himself, didn't want to share her with him. He had shared countless women with Norman and never had an issue until this one, he wanted her all for himself. 

He ignored him and concentrated on her, feeling her tightness stretched all around him felt like heaven. Sex hadn't felt this good for him in a long time and he never waned it to end. He watched her perfect ass sliding against him. The harder he thrusted, the further in she took Norman. He wanted her to make him come so it could just be the two of them.

Norman groaned, feeling it coming fast, “fuck here it comes, Jesus Christ!” he came hard, filling up her mouth but she swallowed it all. He pulled out and bent down to kiss her, “fuck your mouth is fucking amazing.”

Kat smiled but she was happy he was done, now she could focus on him. His large hands on her hips, pushing her back and forth against his cock. She had never been stretched out so far before, never been so wet and needy for it.

“Headed out man, gotta run interference”

Balty just nodded, not paying much attention to him and moved carefully onto his knees and helping her so she was on hers too, her ass cradled against his, “thought he would never leave.”

She moaned and pushed back as he thrusted again, “me either, you feel so fucking good.”

He kissed her neck, his hands going around to squeeze her breasts, “no you feel good, so fucking amazing. I'm never gonna get enough of this.”

Kat screamed when those long fingers drifted down to touch her clit, rubbing it fast, “yes, God just like that..”

He smiled and thrusted harder, his fingers rubbing her fast, he could feel it coming for him and knew she was close. Her breathing was harsh and the more she begged and moved, the closer she was.

“Want you to come for me Katherin, come for me please.”

She groaned, “you wanna feel it?”

He whined, “I need to feel it so fucking bad Kat, please.”

“I feel it Balty, so damn close.”

The fluttering around him made his toes curl, “me too baby, fuck please come, please.”

Her body couldn't say no to that voice, she came hard around him. Her body seizing up, feeling him thrusting in harder, “come for me.”

It hit him like an explosion, his cock shot off almost painfully as he came, gripping her hips tightly and pushing his face into her neck, sucking at her, “fuck yes!!”

He had never remember being so relaxed as he was right now. Leaning against her back, breathing hard and feeling her panting like he was. Balty pulled out and threw the condom off to land on the floor. Gathering her up in his arms he kissed her mouth. The kiss was slow and intense, their mouths moving perfectly together.

They pulled back, “I cant remember the last time sex felt that good.”

Kat blushed, “me either, you were wonderful.”

He brushed a strand of curly hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek, “would you want to see me again?”

“After your divorce right?”

He cursed, “no, before then.”

She hesitated, already feeling guilty for sleeping with a married man, “you don't think we should wait until its over, already feel a little guilty for this.”

He kissed her quickly, “it can take months for it to be over over and I cant wait that long, please. Let me see you again.”

The pleading surprised her, she didn't think a man that looked like him, that had all this and more should be begging anyone for anything. But here he was, on his knees begging to see her again.

“How, when?”

“Not sure yet, but I need to see you.”

She leaned forward to kiss him, “okay.”


	2. Chapter two

YOUR PLEASURE IS ALL MINE  
PART TWO

The evening had come and gone rather quickly. Spending the entire duration of the party in bed with her had been more of a vacation then anything he had experienced before. Talking and laughing, touching her any place he could. He couldn't get enough, the entire time he had his hands on her. Even when they were just talking, he had been touching her. But the party was over and only a few guests lingered after, she would be home in no time.

“I wish you could stay.” Balty said, kissing on her bare shoulder, licking the sweat off her skin.

“So do I but I'm sure she will be home soon.”

He nodded, pushing the strap on her shirt up over her shoulder, “how long are you staying here?”

Kat let her fingers trail lightly over his chest, tracing each tattoo, “a month or so. Why?”

He shivered at her light touch, “spend it with me?”

She laughed but stopped quickly when she saw his face, “you're not kidding are you?”

He shook his head, “no, I don't want you to leave right now. I really want you to stay here with me.”

“I don't think she would like that too much.”

“I don't care, I told you its over. It has been for awhile.”

“Its not over for her, she doesn't know anything about this and I'm sure she isn't just going to go along with it.”

Balty groaned and picked his jeans up off the floor, throwing them on without his boxers but leaving them unbuttoned. Her reaction was immediate, her eyes traveled up his body, licking her lips and it made him feel wanted, sexy.

“I love when you look at me that way.” He admitted and bent down to kiss her lightly.

“I cant help it really, you're too sexy to resist. Its a miracle I'm not drooling.”

He laughed and pulled her by the hand, up into his grasp. Wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head against hers, “I'm happy you like how I look but its me who is drooling, you're too beautiful.”

Kat grinned and started to kiss on his chest, relishing in his soft moans, “I need to go.”

Balty nodded sadly, “Ill walk you out.”

They walked through the empty house, stopping every few feet to kiss and rub against each other. Like magnets, or two people who had spent years apart and had limited time to spend together. Whenever she would pull away, he would chase her lips for another kiss, that led to another and another. She would be a giggling mess by the time they started walking again.

He reached the back door they came out of and heard a car pulling up the front. Kat put a hand over his mouth and stuck close to the house. He appreciated the gesture but it didn't matter to him if she or anyone else saw them together. What he did love was feeling her pressing into him, he sucked one of her fingers into his mouth making her groan softly.

“You tease.”

He grinned, “you don't have to hide you know.”

She nodded, “I do, until its all settled.”

Kat went to turn away but he grabbed her by the arm and swung her back around so her back hit the house. He was on her quickly, pushing himself between her legs, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her mouth, claiming her in the best of ways. Already his body was ready for hers again, ready to make her feel good. To make them both feel good.

She broke the kiss and rested her head against his, “the things you do to me..”

Balty shook his head and placed her hand over the bulge in his jeans, “no, the things you do to me. I have never wanted anyone like this before.”

She moaned and rubbed over him, “call me when you can, okay?”

He nodded, “and you'll come back?”

Kat looked away, wanting to reply automatically with yes but the truth was she wasn't sure, she wanted him like nothing she had ever felt before and it scared her. She just met him and felt like she was drowning already. Wanting to be with him all the time, to touch him whenever she waned.

“Ill try.”

Balty watched her move away and he kept her hand until she pulled just out of reach and their fingers barely slipped over each others before she pulled away, “please try, I miss you already.”

Kat blew him a kiss, “miss you already handsome.”

He watched her leave silently, heading to one of only five cars left in their large driveway. He wanted to follow her, to drive back to wherever shew as staying and get another taste of her. But he couldn't, he just watched as she drove away. Looking back at the house and dreading heading back inside, he knew he should probably shower, that he most likely smelled like sex but he didn't want to, he wanted to smell her on him until he got to see her again.

Opening the door, he went inside and locked the back door. Picking up an unopened beer on the table and popping it, taking a long drink and heading back up the stairs. That humming sound was there again but this time it just pissed him off. He didn't want to hear that anymore, didn't want the same life schedule they had been on for years. He wanted new and excitement, wanted spontaneous sex against the wall and the surprise blow job. He wanted to be buried between her thighs for hours, getting the proper taste of her.

Instead he had to deal with her. He took the stairs quickly and found her getting ready for bed, like she always did. He leaned against the doorway and waited for her to notice him. When she did, he barely got a smile.

“Hey, were you asleep already?” She asked, looking at the blankets and pillows moved all around the bed.

His body heated up, “not asleep but I was in here.”

She nodded but kept looking at him for some reason. He secretly hoped she asked him what he had been doing. He saw flash after flash of Katherin arched up for him, screaming his name and begging him for more. He wanted to tell her how good she had been, how much she ha wanted him.

“Are you alight?”

He nodded, “yeah, why?”

Rosetta shook her head, “no reason,you just look odd.”

He smiled to himself, “just had a good night is all. How was yours?”

“Was okay, got some shopping done and had lunch with a friend.”

So badly he wanted to scream at her. Shopping was more important then spending the day with him, like she promised, “oh, that couldn't have waited until tomorrow? You missed the whole party.”

“It was just a party, its not like I was missed or anything.”

He scuffed, “oh no, its not like I asked you to join me just because I didn't want you there.”

She put her hands on her hips, “judging from the mess, it seems like you had a good enough time without me here.”

Balty shook his head and went into the bathroom, shutting the door harder than was needed and turned the shower on. But he didn't get in, he just leaned against the wall and tried not to get pissed at her. It didn't matter because he was done with her anyways, he got someone who actually wanted him.

He dug his phone out of his pockets and texted her..

-”Miss you already.”

He felt like he was back in grade school, but he couldn't help it. Attraction like this was what everyone was after, that new love and admiration feeling. It was addicting and made people act strange, hence his behavior.

-”Miss you too.”

-”Fuck, I wish you were here.”

His cock was hard just from a few words exchanged between them. It was ridiculous.

-”Wish I was too. Your wife home yet?”

-”Yeah, ignoring me like always. What are you wearing right now?”

-”I'm wearing the clothes you took off of me.”

His body jolted and he flashed back to taking off her clothes, excluding Norman in his little memory. He wanted to start over, to do everything to her by himself and he couldn't wait to get that chance.

-”You have been gone too long already, I'm hard for you already Katherin.”

-”Oh, that mouth of yours. When can I see you?”

Rosetta knocked on the door and pulled him from day dreaming, “what?”

“What are you doing in there?”

He groaned, putting his phone away, “just about to take a shower. Why?”

“Was gonna take one too. Can I come in?”

Balty made a gagging face but unlocked the door, “you can go first.”

She grabbed his arm, “just take one with me.”

The urge to vomit was clear. He didn't want her to touch him, he didn't want to touch her or see her naked. He wanted to take a shower in private and maybe come again just from thinking about Katherin. Now it was ruined because if he said no, he would be a dick.

She smiled and came into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. She turned to him, putting her hands on his chest and he flinched.

“I'm sorry about today, I didn't realize you wanted me there.”

He groaned, “its fine, you had more important shit to do.”

Her hands slid down his chest to his jeans, unzipping them and working them down his legs, “no boxers?”

Balty shook his head, “threw on jeans to answer the door, then you got here.” Lying was easy for him now, she could lie, so could he.

She turned so he could unzip her dress. His hands shook the entire time. Closing his eyes until the dress hit the floor and then he turned towards the shower, getting in before she could so he could get in, get clean and get out. The moment she stepped in, her hands went to his sides, pressing herself against his back.

“I want you tonight.”

He wanted to scream. Last night she hadn't been in the mood and now he wasn't He would never be again, “figured you'd be too tired.”

Her hands slid around to his stomach and went down lower to touch his soft cock. He wasn't hard at all and she noticed, “are you too tired?”

“A little, probably drank too much.”

“Let me try and get you in the mood huh?”

Before he could say no she turned him around and got on her knees. Normally this would have been the biggest turn on of his life. She hated to suck cock, never liked the action or the taste of it and he had to beg her to do it all the time. Now she was doing it on her own? It was odd and his cock twitched just a little.

He watched her lick at his head, swirling her tongue all around. He tried to get hard, willed it to happen but got nothing. Rosetta took him all the way into her mouth, sucking him down and working his balls in her hand. The more she sucked, the softer he got.

Balty closed his eyes and pushed her far from his mind. Thinking of long, curly black hair and those ocean blues. It only took on glance into his memory and he was already hard. Feeling her moaning around his cock, sucking deep and fast. Her hands working his shaft. He knew it wasn't Kat but if he didn't think of her, he would loose the erection quickly.

“Just like that, God yes!” He fought not to say her name, to scream it like he wanted to. He felt her start playing with his balls, something she had never done before. He groaned and felt it coming, his breathing coming out in little gasps and whimpers.

“Right here, fuck just like that...please..” He begged and fisted her hair, tangling it around his forearms as he came hard, pouring every drop he had down her throat. Her nails digging into his thighs.

Balty opened his eyes, seeing Rosetta getting up off the floor, a smile on her flushed face, “wow, you have never come that hard before.”

He blushed, “sorry, took me by surprise.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. His arms circled her body, noticing how different it felt from Kat. She had a woman's body, full figured with the perfect amount of curves in all the right places, she was also shorter than Rosetta too. Having to stand on her toes just to reach his chin. She didn't feel bony like Rosetta did. How had he not noticed it before?”

He knew that he would need to reciprocate even though he didn't want to. Letting one hand slip from her side to between her legs, feeling her moist. She moaned as his fingers brushed against her, he was putting the minimum effort into it and she was moaning already. He wanted it over with as soon as possible. Slipping two fingers deep inside to hit that one spot that was 100% effective one her.

“Balty, yes. Faster, faster..”

He rolled his eyes and pumped faster, feeling her legs shake and if it wasn't for him, she would have fallen, “come on Rose, give it to me.” His voice always did it for her.

“God!” she groaned and came all over his fingers, her body shaking and going limp.

He moved his hand and his instinct was to put it right into his mouth but he didn't He put it behind his back and let it run under the water. Moving back a little to kiss her lips. He didn't want this, he didn't want any of this anymore. He didn't to please her or to touch her in any way. Soon he would be able to do that.

“Come on, lets get to bed.”

He nodded, “sure.”

**

Once again the house was empty. She had taken off like she normally did during the day and left him alone to do whatever he wanted. Problem was, he only wanted to do one thing and one thing only, her. But she hadn't been responding to his calls or messages and he didn't know where she was saying so he couldn't just leave and go find her. But he knew one person who could find anyone.

He took out his phone and dialed his number, he answered on the first ring, “hey lover, whats up?”

Balty smiled, “not much man, what you doin?”

“Nothin, just seeing the sights. So did you wife find out about our little evening?”

“Nope but she did decided to suck my cock in the shower after words.”

Norman started laughing so hard he doubled over, “no fuckin way man, right after I left?”

“No, she didn't even leave until almost five in the morning.”

Norman was silent for a moment, “wait, she stayed that long?”

“Yeah I couldn't let her go man. Fuck she is amazing.” He pulled out a smoke and lit it up, trying not to sound like a total pussy.

“Damn man, you sound sprung already. Better be careful man, you still are married to Rosetta. She finds out this happened again, shes gonna suck you dry.”

The only one he wanted to suck him dry is Katherin, he wanted to feel her mouth on him again and it had only been a day, “you have any idea where she is staying?”

“How the fuck would I know?”

Balty groaned, “come one Norm, you always know where people are. Somehow you always know, please help me.”

“And what are you gonna do when you find her? Norman asked.

He groaned and rubbed his hand over his cock, “cant tell you that man, too much information.”

“You want company?”

“No man, not looking to share this one again.”

Norman scuffed, “why the hell not?”

“Because, I want her Norm. Like for more than a quick fuck.”

“That's fucked up man, I want her too.”

Balty stubbed his smoke out, that ugly jealously swimming back up on him, “you got plenty to choose from man, leave this one to me.”

He was silent for awhile, “fine man, when I find out Ill let you know.”

Before he could say anything Norman hung up the phone. He wasn't sure why Norman sounded so defensive about this. It wasn't like he even talked to her, aside from telling her his name and a few sexual words. No reason to get bent out of shape about it all. Maybe he liked her too? But that didn't make sense, he darted out the first chance he could get.

Waiting for Normans call took too long and he didn't want to be alone in the house anymore. God only knew where Rosetta was and if Norman was even going to return his call. The only thing he could do was head into town and try the local hot spots. The entire drive into town, the only thing he could think of was her, finding her and looking into those blue eyes. It was haunting him.

His phone buzzed and he almost swerved his car just to pull it out and answer it, “yeah?”

“Hey man, I found her.”

He smiled, “that was quick.”

“Yeah, shes down at the beach, have a friend who spotted her and let me know.”

“Great, thanks again man. I hope we are okay, don't want this to fuck something up.”

Norman chuckled, “naw man, we are good. Talk to you later.”

Balty hung up the phone and sped down to the beach, the only one worth going to anyways. It was crowded but not like it normally was. A few dozens of people spread around here and there but she was easy to spot through the window of his car.

The second he saw her, his cock was at full attention. Pushing against his shorts so bad it was becoming rather painful. He turned off the car and adjusted himself, making sure it wasn't viable to anyone, except her. He wanted her to see it.. Balty got out, walking slowly down the beach right where she was. Slowly coming up behind her so she didn't see him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, moaning right into his ear, “hey baby..”

“Hey yourself, how did you find me?”

“Had Norman track you down. You not talking to me anymore?” he asked and rubbed himself against her ass, feeling her pushing back against him.

She gave a quiet moan, “I didn't want your wife to be around when I called you.”

Balty starting walking back slowly to the nearest rental shack and headed into the side door, pulling her along with him until they reached the bathroom. He pushed her inside and stepped in, locking the door behind him.

“Doesn't matter if she was around Kat, I wanted to see you.”

She smiled and backed up against the sink, looking up and down his body with those lustful eyes, “did you?”

Licking his lips, he nodded, “I wanted to feel you.”

She ran her hands up her bare legs, touching the front of her bottoms, “feel me how Balty?”

He growled and stepped closer to her, replacing her hand with his own but he went under the material and let his fingers slide through her wetness, “wanted to feel you like this, wet and ready. Is that for me?”

Kat moaned and shook her head, “nope, some hot stud on the beach got me wet.”

He knew she was joking but it pissed him off. He came at her roughly, picking her up and setting her on the sink, pushing her legs apart and taking her by the back of her neck, “I only want you to get that wet for me.”

Kat groaned and pulled his shirt up enough to scrape her nails down his stomach to his shorts, ripping the button and the zipper down so she could reach in and grab his cock, stroking it fast, “only you get me this wet Balty.”

He moaned deeply and kissed her. Sliding her to the edge of the sink as he kissed down her neck and her chest. Pushing her top down so he could suck at her nipples, using his teeth to tease them into hard points. She fisted his hair and kept trying to push him lower.

“Ah, Balty. Please, let me feel that mouth again.”

He grinned and kissed down her body, tasting the ocean, sweat and sunshine on her skin. Kissing lower and lower, pulling the bottoms off her smooth legs and burying his face in deep between her legs. She screamed and let her legs dangle down his back, thrusting fast against his tongue.

“Fuck that feels good.”

He moaned against her so it vibrated her pussy, feeling her body jump and her grip tighten in his hair. He pulled her lips apart enough to get his tongue inside, wiggling it fast and deep, trying to get inside her. To fuck her with his tongue. Switching back and forth between her hole and her clit.

“Balty please, no more. I need you to fuck me right now.”

He growled and stood up, taking her mouth as he fisted his own cock and pushed inside of her. Her tightness taking his breath away, just like it did that first time. Her nails dug into his back, her legs tightening around him. He gripped her hips and slammed into her hard, making the sink and the mirror shake.

“You're so wet for me Katherin, so tight. God, I need this all the time.”

Kat held on as much as she could but each thrust was becoming harder and faster, making her body buck wildly against his, “I need you all the time.”

He growled his approval into her neck before sucking on it, biting on her ear. “Need you in my bed every day baby, every night I want to be buried deep inside you. Hearing you scream my name and feel this body shake for me.”

Kat screamed, “baby stop, I'm so close already.”

Fisting her hair, he pushed in harder, feeling the overwhelming urge to come, “shit, you feel so good I cant even last long, God Kat, what are you doing to me?”

She smiled and started to bite on his shoulders, “Balty, right there, fuck just like that!!”

He felt her come hard, gripping him tightly and trying to push him out but he dug his fingers into her hips and pushed in, she bit hard on his shoulder and he came. Harder then he had in years and harder then he had the first night with her.

“Fuck!!” He groaned and kept thrusting until he could no longer move. He looked down to see her smiling, her face flushed and her hair in messy curls all around her face.

“You are beautiful.”

She brushed his hair back, “you are beautiful.”

“You know I cant stop thinking about you Kat, I cant go that long without seeing you.”

She rubbed the sweat on his chest, “it was only a few hours.”

He touched her chin and met her eyes, “I know, but I'm crazy about you. I need this, all the time.”

“How?” She asked, leaning in to kiss on his chest.

“I'm gonna tell her tonight. She needs to know that I don't want her anymore. That I don't want to pretend to do any of it. I want to see you, everyday.”

“I don't want to ruin anything Balty.”

He kissed her lips, “it was already ruined before. You came in and made it better, made me better. Do you not want me?”

He moved back so he slipped out of her, not looking away.

“I do want you, more than anything and that's what scares me.”

Balty cupped her face and brought it close to his, “it scares me too but what I'm really scared of is going back to her, lying each time I look at her because you are all I think of. I don't want to see her all day, I need you Kat. We can make this work.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, “it has to work, because I don't know how I can get through another day without seeing you.”


	3. Chapter three

YOUR PLEASURE IS MINE  
PART THREE

“You filed for divorce?” Norman asked, not sure if he was in the right state of mind right now.

Balty smiled and nodded, “man, its been over for years. We cant stand each other and never spend time together. Why else would I want to stay married to her?”

Norman rubbed his chin, “okay, you got a point there but this is so random man.”

“Its not random Norm. We have had so many problems it isn't even funny. The kids are older now and we have grown further apart, not together like we are supposed to.”

He had gotten the divorce papers that morning, it didn't take his lawyer long to come up with a solution that would keep them out of court but knowing Rosetta, she would probably demand to go to court, just to get her way. He wanted Norman to tell him if it was the right idea or not but he couldn't understand why he was so surprised.

“Is this about that chick man?”

Balty wanted to lie and say no but why bother. He had been lying to himself for years, wishing and praying things with Rosetta would get better. That after the kids were old enough, things would bounce back. Well that hadn't happened yet and he was tired of being lonely all the time.

“Yeah, its is about her. But I was thinking of this before I even met Kat. She just kinda urged me to get it done.”

“She told you to get a divorce?”

He shook his head, “that's not what I meant. No, she came into my life and showed me what I was missing. What I have been missing with Rose for years. Man she wont look at me or touch me, its sad when I have to beg her for attention like a little whore.”

“Yeah but sex ain't everything man.”

“Its not just that Norman. Its everything, I don't feel it with her anymore or maybe I never did. If I did, I wouldn't have the urge to cheat on her like I did. Like I am. Yeah I feel bad but she isn't going to care about it.”

“When is the last time you saw her?”

“A few days, wanted to wait until I got the papers in hand before anything else. Still have to tell Rosetta about it. Thought you'd want to know first.”

Norman nodded, “I don't know man, I'm not sure she is good for you, that's all.”

Balty scuffed, “and why the hell not?”

“Look at yourself man, shes changing you. You're back to cheating, sneaking around and lying. Its not a good place to be, on either end.”

This wasn't going in the direction he hoped it would, he figured that Norman would be on board with him all the way. He never liked Rosetta and now he was defending her? Was it such a crime for him to be happy with someone else?”

“Change isn't bad. Would you rather me stay with Rose and be unhappy until we die?”

Norman shook his head, “no but you're going about this the wrong way.”

“There is no right way Norm. No matter how I do it, its going to go badly.”

“What is so damn special about her anyways?” Norman demanded to know.

Balty just stared at him. The more he tried to understand what his problem was, the less he knew. It didn't make sense for his best friend in the world to be acting like this. He should be happy for him, telling him that he was doing the right thing and not making a mistake, that he wanted him to get what he wanted.

“I like her Norman, a lot. Isn't that enough? I mean, why do you have to analyze it all like that?”

“I just don't like change man. Hell, since she came to that party I have barely seen or heard from you. You are either with her or at home but we don't even chill anymore.”

Balty smiled and put his arm around Norman, “aww, is my lover boy getting jealous?”

Norman blushed and pushed him away, “shut it asshole, just miss us hangin out and shit. We need a boys night.”

“Yes we do, how about we play some poker or something tonight. Just us, drink and catch up?”

Norman grinned, “fuck yeah, that's more like it!”

“We can meet at our usual spot, drink some beer and play a few games, just us.”

Norman stood up and grabbed his coffee, “great, gotta head out but Ill meet you there later.”

Balty smiled and waved as he walked away. He knew there had to be a reason that Norman wasn't happy for him, he didn't realize that he was just feeling a little left out. A guys night out would get things back on track and when he did tell Rosetta about this, it would be easier on everyone.

**

He opened the door and was very surprised to see that Rosetta was actually at home. He put on his best smile and sat down at the other end of the couch, awkward silence washing over them. He wasn't sure what to say anymore and knew he should tell her now, rather than later but he hated hurting people, even her.

“Hey, didn't think you would be here today.”

She smiled, “yeah, wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie or something tonight.”

Another spontaneous thing from her, it was unexpected, “oh, I would love to but I kinda promised Norman a guys night out.”

Uncertainty flashed over her eyes, “oh, never mind then.”

He groaned, “he just wanted to play some poker and have a few beers. Nothing too big.”

“At your usual spot in town?” She asked.

Balty nodded, “I wouldn't have man plans if I thought you were going to be here but I figured you weren't”

Rosetta sighed, “look I know that things have been getting worse but I'm trying Balty, I really am.”

He knew she was trying and it made him sick. Years of not lifting a finger to help their relationship and here she was out of the blue, trying to make things right. A few months ago he would have fallen head over heels to make it work, to keep their plans but he was over it all.

“I know, maybe another time.”

She gave him a sad smile, “guess I could always go alone, might be nice to get away.”

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and it broke their awkward eye contract as he searched through his pockets for it. The caller ID say private, but he knew it was her and it was so hard not to just answer the phone and tell her how much he missed her, instead he got up.

“Gotta take this.” He muttered and headed out the back door, closing it behind him. He put the phone to his ear and fought to control his breathing.

“Hey handsome.”

He grinned, her voice as sweet as it ever was, “hey baby, happy you called.”

“Figured I would. Hows your day been?”

He could feel the folded divorce papers in his pocket, constantly poking him in the ass until he showed the to Rosetta, “going good. Got the divorce papers today, just have to wait and give them to her.”

“You actually got them?” Kat asked, sounding surprised.

“Of course, I told you I would.”

She started laughing, “that makes me feel so much better. I don't suppose you want to celebrate with me tonight?”

Balty groaned and had to adjust himself, “here or there?”

“Here I think, you don't have plans do you?”

The offer from Rosetta and his promise to Norman slipped his mind the second she asked him.

“No, none at all. I would love to come see you, when?”

“Well its five now, how about in a few hours.”

He almost whined, a few hours could seem like a lifetime, “sounds good baby, cant wait to see you.”

“Me too.”

He hung up the phone and walked back inside, seeing Rosetta staring at him with that same suspicious look she had before. He knew that she knew something was going on. He knew that if she asked him right now if he was seeing someone else, he would tell her the truth. He wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it anyways and he didn't want to. The only thing he wanted was Kat.

“Everything go okay?” She asked softly.

He nodded, “yeah, just Norman calling about tonight. Gonna head up and shower, then go to meet him.”

“Okay, I'm probably heading out in a moment, guess Ill see you later?”

It was hard to ignore that sadness. He knew feeling bad was stupid, that she had fine a few days ago when he had been begging her for sex and now that he wasn't showing any more interest, she decided it was good to try and make plans and give him those puppy dog eyes. Trying to sway him back to the pathetic husband role, he wasn't doing it.

Leaning forward he kissed her cheek, “have a good time. Ill see you later, might be late though.”

**

Norman tapped his foot on the bar stool, he had been waiting over an hour for Balty to show up and so far nothing. He tried to call and text but either got sent to voicemail or the text messages went unanswered. By the time his he finished his fifth beer he was over it, Balty had never stood him up before, not before he met her.

He threw some money on the bar and stood up, mounting his bike and hauling ass up the road to his estate. The house was dark, no cars in the driveway but he pulled up anyways. Just because the lights were off and there were no cars didn't mean no one was home. It was easy to park somewhere else and keep the lights off.

Dismounting his bike he set his helmet on the seat and walked towards the door. Knocking a few times and getting nothing. Next he rang the door bell over and over again. Putting his face close to the glass and trying to peek inside, hoping that maybe he just fell asleep and this was all an accident but he knew that wasn't it.

A car pulled up behind him and he smiled for a moment before noticing that it wasn't Baltys car. It was Rosettas. He tucked his hands into his jeans and tried to get a handle on his anger, he didn't want to blow it for his best friend but he could tell just from looking at her that he hadn't gotten around to telling her yet.

“Hey Norman, what are you doing here?”

There was no way out of this one, “looking for Balty.”

Confusion was plastered on her face, “uh, he told me that he was meeting you for a guys night or something?”

Norman nodded, “yeah, that's what I thought. Or that's what he said anyways. Was waiting over an hour and he didn't show. Thought maybe he ended up crashing and didn't have his phone.”

She took out her own phone and dialed his number, getting the voicemail right away. Worry and anger spread over her face when she looked back at Norman, “I don't think he is here but I left before him. He blew me off because he said guys night was needed.”

Norman flinched at her harsh tone but he couldn't blame her, he was sick of this shit too, “yeah, wanted to try and catch up. Hes been a little distant this week. I'm surprised he blew you off though.”

She barked out a laugh that was far from humerus, “yeah me too. But if he isn't with me and he isn't with you, then where the hell is he?”

Norman looked away, he was good at lying but not at the moment. He could tell she was worried and pissed off but he had seen that face before when Balty strayed the first time. He knew first hand what it was like to be cheated on and he hated it. But there were reasons for everything.

“Not sure Rose, Ill head into town and check a few bars. Maybe I mixed up the spot this time.”

“Ill come with you.”

He shook his head, “no stay here just in case he comes back. If he does just let me know okay?”

She didn't like it but he was right, it would be easier this way, “okay, call me if you find him.”

Norman gave her a sympathetic smile, “sure will. See you later Rose.”

**

Kat checked herself in the mirror for the millionth time. Making sure she looked okay in her short purple dress, her hair in curls down her back, he always had his hands in her hair, tugging on it, guiding her with hit. She had gone through all the trouble of getting everything perfect for tonight. She wanted to show him how he should be treated.

After hearing what he said about his wife, ex wife, she felt bad. She also didn't know who in their right mind would deny him. He was perfect, beautiful inside and out. She had never met another person like him before and she waned to show him how special he was, to make him feel wanted.

She took the time to put clean sheets on the big bed, set up some candles around the room. The hot tub in the corner of the room was all set and ready. She wanted to treat him, all the times they had been together, he was always the one taking care of her. Now it was her turn to return it.

There was a light knock on the door and her heart started to race. Beating wildly in her chest, her body heating up and already growing wet between her legs. No one had ever made her feel this way, no one. It was almost as if she was on some spell of his, the addiction was growing and growing.

She smoothed down her dress and opened the door. Her reaction was instant, groaning just from looking at him standing tall in the doorway, those long legs tucked in a pair of blue jeans, his arms looking wonderful under the dark blue shirt he wore. And that blonde hair, streaked with gray in places stuck up all over his head, she could never get enough.

“Wow, you are sexy.” Kat quickly said before she just took all of her clothes off right now.

“Oh no, you are sexy Kat. I can see every curve in this dress.” He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

She shivered as his hands moved all over her body. Up her back and back down to grip her ass just the right way, up her sides to squeeze her breasts. She loved his hands, loved how he touched her perfectly.

“Stop..”

“Stop what baby?”

His voice was an octave deeper and she moaned, “the way you touch me drives me crazy, I can never get enough.”

Balty laughed, “maybe if you weren't so damn beautiful I wouldn't need to touch you this much. I cant tell you how bad I wanna peel you out of this dress and kiss every inch of your body.”

Kat whimpered, “but tonight isn't about me. Its about you, I wanted tonight to be all about you.”

He was surprised, “why me?”

She shrugged, “you never get the attention you should be getting and I'm going to change that.”

She didn't wait for him to speak, just kissed his mouth quickly before moving over to his sculpted jaw and his slender neck. Sucking and biting lightly on it. Hearing those soft moans of his when she slide her hands up his shirt, feeling his soft skin. Kissing down over his collar bone and over his tattoos.

“God, that feels amazing.”

Kat lifted his shirt up and over his head, going right back to kissing at his chest, “its gonna feel so much better after I'm done, lay down for me.”

Balty smiled and walked backwards towards the bed, flopping back against it. Immediately spreading his legs wide and he was shocked by how she was looking at him. She was looking at him like she wanted to eat him up.

She slowly walked to the bed and crawled between his legs, her hands running from his ankles up his long legs, digging her nails in when she got to his inner thighs, kneading her fingers close to his groin. He groaned and reached out for her but she pulled away.

“No, just relax and enjoy it.”

Balty whined, “would enjoy it more if I could get my hands on you.”

Kat grinned and bent down to kiss the soft, tanned skin of his waist. Licking over his hips and tucking her tongue into his jeans. He groaned again and those brown eyes looked incredibly dark staring back down at her.

She quickly popped the button on his jeans and pushed them down his slim hips, see the blunt head of his cock. So smooth she could trace over each and every vein, her mouth watered and she came to realize that she had never had him in her mouth before.

“That's strange..”

“What is baby?” His voice was deep and sexy.

She pushed the pants down to his ankles and licked at the base of his cock. Relishing in his deep exhale of breath, “I just realized that I never sucked your cock before.”

Balty groaned so loud and propped up on his elbows, “I knew that.”

“Why didn't you ask me?”

She shrugged but wouldn't look at her, “just didn't Not use to getting what I want from anyone. Just take care of it myself.”

She shook her head, “you should be worshiped, sucked good and deep, ridden hard.”

Balty groaned and reached out for her, grabbing her before she could pull away, “you gonna do all that for me baby?”

Kat nodded, licking his bottom lip before biting it, “I will if you lay back and let me swallow you up.”

“Jesus Christ, your mouth is worse than mine.”

Kat grinned and kissed back down his body, licking the pre-come off the head of his cock, hearing that sexy groan made her pussy ache, wanting so bad to push him down and ride him hard but she wouldn't do that yet, she needed to take care of him.

“Please baby, let me feel that mouth. Please.”

Opening her mouth wide, she took him in all the way until the tip of his cock brushed the back of her throat. Moaning at how good he tasted, she gripped the base of his cock and slowly slid her mouth back up, twirling her tongue around him.

“Fuck baby, oh God!” He moaned and watched her suck him in, hollowing out her cheeks and seeing her tongue working him good. He had never felt head this good before. Those pink lips spread over him, her hands working his shaft up and down to meet his mouth.

The longer she sucked him, the wetter she was. Soaking through her thin panties and probably dripping onto the bed. The way he acted, like he had never felt it before. His mouth was wide open, eyes rolled back into his head, one hand in her hair and the other gripping the bed tightly like he would float away.

“Please Kat, no more.”

She gave him one last lick before moving back up his body, “why not, didn't feel good?”

Balty grabbed her and twirled them around so she was flat against the bed, pushing her legs wide open so he could thrust against her, “no, God no. It felt so fucking good, felt like I was gonna come already.”

Kat whined when he thrusted again, rubbing against her pussy, “wanted it to feel good for you baby, you look amazing when I do that to you.”

He growled and kissed on her neck, “never felt anything better than you baby, your mouth and that sweet pussy, God if I could make eating your pussy a profession, Id make damn sure Id get that job.”

Her body shook for him, feeling how hard he was every time he ground himself against her, “I wanna ride you.”

Balty moved and quickly jerked the dress up her thighs and up over her head, sucking on her hard nipples and tracing her curvy sides and her flat stomach before slipping his hand into her panties, “you wet for me baby?”

“So fucking wet Balty, please let me ride you.”

“Not yet, first I need a taste. I missed how you taste, how you feel.”

He pushed her panties over to the side and licked her good, groaning when she pushed closer against him. Letting his beard scrape against her thighs and her folds, so close to orgasm just from tasting her.

“Yes, your mouth...please baby.”

He gripped her hips and twirled them back over so she was sitting right on his face, “ride my face Kat, work yourself on me,”

Her whole body shook, staring to move slowly over his tongue, riding his face and feeling everything against her. His hands holding her close, that tongue moving from side to side, standing up straight so she could feel it inside her.

“Oh god, fuck fuck I feel it..”

“Ride me baby, ride me until you come.”

Kat slide off his face and worked down his body, kissing his lips and tasting herself on him, “you know that feeling you get when you're about to come?”

He grinned, “yes.”

“That's the feeling I get when I hear your voice, when it gets nice and deep, that sexy growl. Fuck, I feel like I could come at any moment.”

He gave her ass a smack and grabbed his cock, looking between them as she slowly started to work herself down on him. He threw his head back and groaned, “fuck you're tight.” he started to thrust into her, helping her get further down on him, “that's the way I feel around you all the time, like I could bust at any moment.”

Kat gripped his shoulders, working herself up and down on him, feeling him thrusting up into her. He was perfect, the perfect size to hit her the right way to make her entire body move, “God I feel it already, I need to come.”

He leaned up and sucked on her neck, letting his nails rake down her back, “come for me Katherin, God I wanna feel it so bad.”

That was all it took, that deep sexy voice of his begging her to come. She kept moving, harder and faster as she came, if he hadn't been holding her she would have fallen over, “yes, yes God!!”

“Oh fuck yes, Kat!!” He screamed her name and came hard, pumping his hips until he could no longer move. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, swirling his tongue into her mouth, until they were both breathless.

“I can never get enough of you.” Kat said, tracing the lines on his chest and over his nipples.

“Good, I never want you to get enough.”

Kat smoothed his hair back getting ready to say something but before she could. The door was unlocked and being pushed open. They didn't have time to move or react until the door was all the way open and Norman was standing there, arms crossed over his large chest.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Norman cursed and glared at both of them.

**

Balty moved quickly, putting Kat beside him and covering her up with the blanket. He didn't know how Norman found them, well he knew how but he didn't know why. The look on his face was something else, something that looked other lordly He grabbed his boxers and threw them on quickly, standing up between an angry Norman and a naked Kat.

“The fuck man, why the hell are you here?”

Norman scuffed, “the fuck you think man? We had plans tonight remember?”

He scrunched up his face, he had totally forgotten that he was supposed to meet Norman at the bar. He had been so distracted by Kat and her invite to come and see her, he dropped everything and came right over.

“Shit man, I'm sorry. I spaced it.”

“You spaced it, seriously?” Norman swung his arm and knocked the lamp off the table.

Balty grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, slamming it closed behind him, “the fuck Norman, whats your problem?”

Norman shoved him hard, “she is my fucking problem man. That bitch has you sprung so bad that you forget to meet your best friend.”

“Now is not the time to compare Norman. How many times have you blown me off for women and men, you do that shit all the time.”

“This is different man.”

“How the fuck is that different?”

Norman shook his head and pointed to the room, “because you actually like her man, like you said 'more than a quick fuck'. Those women, for me didn't mean shit. I never blew you off for something serious.”

Balty just shook his head, “why are you so pissed because of her? Is it so bad that I want someone else, someone that actually wants me?”

Norman folded his arms over his chest, “I just hate that she wanted you more man. That shit doesn't happen, not much anyways. Why does she want you more than me?”

Balty couldn't do anything else but laugh, “you have your pick of anyone you want, woman or man, and you have had at least have the world on their fucking knees. And now you're being a bitch because one woman, one out of millions wants me instead of you?”

Norman didn't answer and he couldn't meet his gaze.

“Answer me Norman.”

He fisted his dark hair and pulled it, “yes, that's right. Shes taking time away from you and me. Us hanging out and rollin them together, none of this sensitive shit.”

“You need to get over it. I wouldn't stand in the way if you wanted someone now its time for you to return the favor.”

“You think so huh, well maybe we should let Rose find out about your new little girl.”

Balty walked up close to him, their faces almost touching, “don't go there Norman, I'm going to tell her anyways so your threat doesn't hold much weight. Tell her, I don't give a shit but if you want this to go down that way, we are gonna have some problems.”

“Go down how?”

“You are making me choose between her and you and that ain't right man, you're my boy. Always will be and havin her ain't gonna change that. You know how it is meeting someone new, its crazy in the beginning I just need to get over that part and back into the rhythm of things.”

“I don't think I can do it man, you gotta choose. Her or me, we been friends our entire lives.”

He could not believe what was happening. His best friend, in all the world was acting like a little baby. Making him choose between him and the woman he was with. He might even love her, he did love her. Loved everything about her and Norman was acting like a jealous boyfriend or something.

He shook his head, “not gonna happen man, I will not do that.”

“You better, do it now because I'm not gonna keep getting blown off.”

“It was one fuckin time Norm. Jesus, don't make me do this.”

“Her or me?”

Balty balled up his fist and clocked him right in the face, Normans head snapped to the right and a hand came up to his face, “this is your fuckin fault man. I choose her because you are being an asshole. Come back when you get that stick outta your ass.”

With that he turned and went back into the room. Locking the dead bolt this time and leaning against it. Kat was wearing his blue shirt and she was sitting on her knees at the end of the bed. He smiled and walked forward, seeing her scoot down to meet him and laying her head on his stomach.

“I'm sorry, this is all my fault.”

He rubbed the back of her neck, “no this is him being an asshole, don't worry about it.”

Kat hugged him tighter and kissed his stomach, “I cant just not worry Balty, this whole thing is my fault. You're getting a divorce and now your best friend is upset.”

He pulled her by the back of the neck so she would look up at him, “if you didn't come along, it would have just happened with someone else. He would never be happy with someone else wanting me as much as they want him, he isn't used to being second.”

“Is that why he hates me?”

He nodded, “he is just lost right now, it will all work out but you cant blame yourself, I don't and I don't blame me either, its just something that happens.”

She stood up on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, “are you really telling her tomorrow?”

He nodded and kissed her lips, “I am, then you are going to move in with me.”

Kat smiled, “and what about going home and school and everything?”

He groaned, “I need you here with me, if not here then back in the states at my house. I cant be away from you for that long Katherin, I just cant.”

“I know, I cant either.”

He stroked over her cheek before kissing her again, “we can talk about it later, still have a while to go. And tomorrow, I'm going to tell her, unless Norman does it first. But it doesn't matter.”

“Its gonna be okay right?”

He nodded and pulled the shirt off her head, kissing over her jaw and then down her neck before pushing her back on the bed, crawling up between her legs, “I promise, it will work out baby, it has to.”


	4. Chapter four

YOUR PLEASURE IS ALL MINE  
PART FOUR

Balty grabbed his jacket and slid it on slowly, not wanting to do this again. Not wanting to leave her here alone and go back home to her. That little scuff with Norman had put them both on edge. He didn't know that when he came home, if she would already know what he had done or if he needed to spill his guts and finally tell her everything.

This was not how he saw his night going. Yes being here with her had been everything he had ever wanted and more but now, now reality came creeping back in to ruin it. He looked at her standing by the bed, a glow to her face that hadn't been there before and he had no other choice but to smile and open his arms.

“Come here babe.”

Kat walked to him, letting those arms wrap her up close to his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, “please don't go, you can just stay here.”

He kissed the top of her head, “I would love to babe but I don't want you there when I have to deal with her. She can get a little insane and I don't want you to be there when it happens.”

“You think she will freak out?”

He nodded, “yeah, shes not the calm type of person.”

“But why would she freak out, you said she didn't want you anymore?”

Balty smoothed his hands over her back and shoulders, “she isn't going to be mad about loosing me per say but loosing the security around her. She will have her own money from work but the majority of it is mine.”

“That's a horrible reason to stay with someone.”

He chuckled, “yeah, it is but nothing I can do but change it. I'm going to call you after, you going to pick up?”

Kat nodded and pushed back from him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “yes Ill answer, but Id rather you just stay.”

Balty laughed and pulled her in to kiss those wonderful lips. The way she sighed made him feel so many thing he couldn't even absorb it all, “I miss you already baby.”

“Miss you too Kat.”

He watched her face as he closed the door, already feeling empty when she was out of sight. His car was parked out front and it didn't take him long to get in and head towards the house. The feeling that he would see Normans bike in the driveway never left him but as he pulled up, it was just her car.

Balty got out and walked up to the front door, going in and finding the lower half of the house was dark. He could see the light shining from their bedroom up the stairs and his heart started pounding. It wasn't like he was afraid to do this but he would rather be in bed with Kat then be here.

He took the stairs slowly, shrugging out of his jacket and laying on the banister. No humming came from their room tonight and he knew that she had heard him come in, that was his first clue. She knew already and was waiting up for him, even though it was close to two in the morning.

The bedroom door was cracked and he could see her sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor. He nudged the door open and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and the divorce papers hanging from his back pocket.

“I wondered when you would be home, if you came back.”

And there it was, the first sentence to a very long fight that he was not in the mood for.

“Wast sure if I was going to come back tonight. Gotta say, not really in the mood to do this right now.”

She chuckled but not in a good way, “oh, sorry to inconvenience you with this. Its only are marriage, our life we are talking about.”

He shook his head, “if you have something to say, then just say it. No more games, we have played those for too long.”

“Who is it?” Rosetta asked, looking at him right in the eye.

“Does it matter who it is?”

She nodded, “it matters, do I know her?”

Balty shook his head, “no you don't know her. And why does it matter who it is?”

“I would just like to know who the homewrecker is.”

“Don't blame this on her or anyone else but yourself.”

She stood up, “how is this all my fault?”

“How could it not be, you're the distant one. I try and try to be with you, to spend time with you and you just blow me off every time. Something is always more important than me, than us. No one just came in here and ruined it out of the blue, this has been happening for years.”

“So just because I don't want sex as much as you do and don't like going to every party in town, that means I don't think you are important?”

She was missing the point, “its not just the damn parties Rose, we don't like each other anymore. Every day we spend apart and there is no flame anymore. No connection, we don't have anything in common and we are both unhappy. You don't want me and I don't want you.”

She walked up to him, “but I do want you Balty, I always want you.”

He moved away from her and started to walk around the room, “no you just want me when its convenient She wants me all the time, not for the money or anything like that but she just wants me. Just me.”

Rose laughed, “she wants that money darling, how do you know its not the only thing she wants?”

“Like you, you mean?”

Her mouth dropped open but she didn't comment, “so what are you saying then, you want a divorce?”

He nodded and pulled the papers out of his back pocket and laid them on the edge of their bed, “yeah, that's what I'm saying.”

“But what about the kids?”

“I will always love them and be there for them but we cant just stay together because we have kids. That's no life and we are both going to be happier when this is all over.”

“I don't want it to be over, I want you to stop this and we can go back to normal.”

Now he was getting irritated. She just didn't see the root of the problem. She never took responsibility for her side of things, she was more than happy to let him take all the blame. To put it off on him like she did everything else. She wanted him to stay home and wait around for her, to be there only when she needed or wanted him.

“I don't want normal Rose. I want new and exciting. I want someone who wants me all the time. Someone who wants to be with me, share things with me. We don't need money to do that, you and I never did until that's all it became about.”

He turned away from her but she grabbed his arm, “please don't do this, I want you. I really want you. I can show you how good it can be again.”

“Its too late Rose.”

She dropped to her knees and went right for his belt, “no, its never too late. Please let me show you how good I can be.”

He jerked away from her but she held on, “get up, this isn't what I want Rose, this wont change anything.”

“Please, Ill do anything Balty.”

It was pathetic. She was on her knees, reaching for his jeans and begging him. But what could she do, sucking his cock wouldn't change his feelings for her or for Kat. He didn't want her anymore, not even like this. Kat was all he needed, all he wanted and he already felt like he was cheating on her for even being here.

“Just get up Rose, this isn't helping.”

She didn't listen. Just pushed his hands away and pulled his jeans and his boxers down to his ankles. He wasn't even hard, not at all. He thought that maybe if he let her see that she didn't effect him at all that maybe she would give up.

“See, its not helping--”

His sentence was cut off when she took him into her mouth and started sucking hard and fast. He had never seen her so eager to do this before, she usually avoided it at all costs. But now she was doing it all the way and he twitched a little bit. Not because he wanted her but because it was a natural bodily function when he was balls deep in her mouth.

“Rose don't” He warned and it came out as more of a whisper than he would have liked.

She kept it up, working her hands slowly up his hardening shaft, rolling his balls in her hands and swirling her tongue all around him. He looked down and wanted to want it, wanted to be attracted to her but it just wasn't there anymore.

Finally he had enough and he pushed away, “Jesus just stop!”

Her lips trembled, “I wasn't done, please let me finish you.”

He shook his head and pulled his jeans and boxers back up. Turning away from her. She was just staring at him, sitting on her knees on the ground. It really was saddening to see that it came to this. But when she started to cry, it became worse.

Balty rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked back over to her. He squatted down and grabbed her by the arms, “come one Rose don't do this, you had to know this was coming.”

She shook her head, “I didn't think this would ever happen Balty. I love you.”

He let go of her arms, “I wish I could believe that Rose, I do but I just cant and even if I did, I don't feel that anymore.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“We cant do anything tonight, but I'm going to stay in one of the guest rooms.”

He left her standing in the middle of their room alone. He walked towards the other side of the house, to get as far away from her as possible. He felt bad about it all but not as bad as he felt when he was actually with her. He felt alone and sad, now he just felt bad for her.

His phone rang and he noticed it was Norman, he groaned but answered it anyways.

“What?”

Norman sighed, “look man I'm sorry about everything.”

“Yeah, sure you are. You told her didn't you?”

Norman was silent and that was just as bad as saying yes, “yeah, I did. I know it was fucked up and what I did was horrible. I don't know whats going on man but I really am sorry.”

“Its fine man, I already had it out with her. Gave her the papers, so its done.”

“That's what you wanted right?”

Balty pushed opened the door to the room furthest away from her and flopped down on the bed, “yeah its what I wanted, look I gotta go. Not really in the mood to talk.”

“Yeah I get that, look if you're still mad I understand. Give me a call if or when you wanna try and make this work okay man?”

Balty smiled, sounding like his girlfriend when he said that, “sure man, maybe when it all cools down we can get together.”

“Cool, later man.”

He ended the call and immediately called Kat, hearing it ring a few times before she answered and his heart pelt out of his chest, beating faster than ever before.

“Hey sexy.”

He laughed, “hey beautiful. What are you doing?”

“Nothing, just in the hot tub that we never got to use.”

His cock went from soft to rock hard just imagining her soaking in the hot tub, “oh you are a tease aren't you baby, I had ever intention of using that before I left.”

Kat giggled, “well I'm using it now and you can never guess where my hand is...”

Lust surged through him and he growled into the phone, “its not nice to tease me girl, you know Ill come right back over there.”

“I know, that's what I want.”

“Fuck, I want it too. So damn bad.”

“So, did you tell her or did Norman beat you to it.”

He groaned and unbuttoned his jeans, still hard even though the conversation switched quickly, “both, Norman told her but we had a little conversation about it a few minutes ago.”

“And how did that go?”

“Not well, she didn't see it coming apparently and she wasn't happy about it. Even tried to persuade me into staying.”

Kat laughed, “really, how did she do that?”

“She got on her knees and jerked my pants down and started to suck my cock. I wasn't even a little bit hard Kat. I just couldn't get it up for her, not that I wanted to but I couldn't even fake it and try to make it a little better.”

He figured now that he told her that he had attempted to let Rosetta try and suck him off, that she would be mad and not want to talk to him but instead she laughed. Laughing so hard that he started to laugh.

“Whats so funny?” he asked, unable to smile.

“Its funny that she thought one little blow job could sway you back to her. I thought you said she didn't do that anyways.”

“She doesn't, she fuckin hates to do it.”

“Oh, she was pulling out the big guns tonight wasn't she.”

He groaned, “yeah, she really tried but it was kind of pathetic.”

Kat let out a deep moan, making every part of his body come alive and he knew that sound anywhere. He made her make that exact same sound so many times over.

“Fuck baby, what are you doing?”

She moaned again, “just trying to see if my naughty boy likes this more than he does his wife.”

Balty slipped one hand into his pants and touched his hard cock, groaning loudly as he started that first stroke, “fuck yeah I like it more when you do it baby.”

“You didn't want her to suck that cock of yours until you came down her throat?”

He held the phone with his shoulder so he could unbutton his jeans and keep up the stroking, “no, she doesn't do it like you do Kat.”

Kat moaned louder this time, “such a naughty boy for letting her try.”

“Dint want to be mean but it felt wrong, like I was cheating.”

Kat chuckled, “I think its cute baby. Can you guess how many fingers I have between my legs?”

He screamed and started to stroke himself faster and faster. Twisting his wrist when he got to his blunt head, “oh God, how many baby?”

“Three, I've got three but its not enough.” Kat whined, trying to get in deeper like he did.

Sweat broke out all over his body and he was practically panting into the phone, “tell me what you need Katherin, tell me what you need to come.”

“Oh fuck, I need your cock Balty. Don't you wanna fuck me right now?”

He jerked himself harder and faster, feeling so close already, “I wanna fuck you so bad Kat, wanna be balls deep inside you. Wanna hear you scream for me, feel you come hard around me.”

“I feel it baby, God I feel it. You want me to come?”

He growled, trying to hold off on coming before her, “give it to me Katherin, please baby come for me.”

“Ah, ah, ah...fuck!!”

He heard her come and his cock exploded, jerking himself hard as come poured from his cock. Shooting all over his hand and halfway up his chest. The more he listened to her soft moans, the more that came out.

“Fuck baby, you are such a tease.”

Kats laugh was a little breathy, “yeah I am, but it felt good didn't it?”

“Fuck yeah it did, you gonna show me that in person?”

“Do you wanna see it?”

He sat up and took off his shirt, wiping his hand and his chest with it before tossing it aside, “you know I do, I wanna watch how you do it, show me just what you like.”

“I like when you touch me though.”

“You saying you wouldn't like to see me jerking off for you?”

Kat groaned, “come show me and Ill answer your question.”

Balty got up quickly and pulled another t-shirt from one of the drawers in the guest bedroom and tossed it on, “I'm coming right now baby.”

“You are, really?” She sounded excited.

“Fuck yeah, you better be naked for me Katherin or I'm going to destroy those close.”

**

Balty sped over to her room quickly, turning off his car before he ended up leaving it on while he rushed inside. He reached for the door but it was locked. He rested his head against the door and started pounding on it.

“Let me in baby.”

He could hear movement from the other side of the door and his body started to twitch. He was so close to her, he could feel her on the other side. He heard the lock click and he pushed the door open, seeing her jump out of the way to get hit by it.

“Whoa, are you...”

He cut her off, scooping her up in his arms and kissing her hard. She moaned and gripped his shoulders and he lifted her up to his level, her legs locking around his waist. His hands went from her hips to her ass, gripping it and giving it a slap so she groaned.

Balty moved forward until he hit the bed and laid her down. Spreading her legs wide so he could thrust against her, “you are such a tease baby.”

Kat laughed and gripped his jean covered ass, “if this is how you act when I tease you then I'm doing it all the time.”

He chuckled and pushed the long shirt over her head so she was once again naked for him. He loved everything about her body, the curves and her large breasts. How easy it was to make her nipples get hard, the way she spread her legs for him and locked her ankles behind him. Like she wanted him as close as possible

Balty moved away from her and knelt at the foot of the bed, hands on her legs, “show me.”

“Show you what baby?”

He shook his head, “show me what I wanna see Kat.”

Kat blushed at his request but spread her legs wider. Not missing how he bit his lip and followed her every movement. She had never been this wet in her entire life, seeing him looking at her that way. She groaned before she even touched herself, her hands shaking as they hovered above her mound.

“Come on baby, please show me.”

She let her fingers touch her clit, bucking her hips up when she started to rub it slowly. She never took her eyes off of him as she touched herself, moaning softly and letting her finger tease her entrance, wetness dripping down onto the bed.

“Fuck yes baby, let me see those fingers play.”

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down past his ass, reaching in to grab his cock. The fire that burned inside him was unlike anything he had ever felt, ever knew existed. It was hard to control it and even harder trying to understand why he felt this way for her. It had only been a short while and he had let go of everything he had worked so hard for.

Balty drug his mind away from things he couldn't understand at the moment and concentrated on her. The way she looked laying on her back, her legs spread wide and a look of pure pleasure on her face as those fingers worked in slowly, making her back arch and her mouth fall open in a not so silent moan.

“Touch me baby, it feels so much better when you do it.” Kat said in a hushed whisper, her voice trembling almost as much as her legs.

He smiled down and continued to work his cock, hard and heavy in his large hands. His fingertips barely touching each other because he was nice and thick, just the way she liked it, “you don't want to see me play?”

Kats eyes got wide and she watched him pumping slowly into his hand, “I want to but I need it so bad.”

He leaned forward, bracing himself on one flat palm on the bed, his face right up to hers, “and what do you need so bad?”

Kat gripped his sides with wet fingers, smearing her juice all over his sides so she could bring him closer to where she needed him, “I need my sexy boyfriend to show me the right way to touch myself. I don't seem to be doing it right.”

Balty smirked and moved his hand away from his cock and slid his fingers over dripping wet folds, feeling her lips parting so he could rub at her sensitive clit. The reaction was immediate and intense, her breath shot out from her body and her grip tightened around his waist.

It brought him so much satisfaction to see her like this. To know that she was in ecstasy just because of the way he was touching her, “feel good Kat?”

She nodded quickly, her body slowly moving every time his fingers slid back against her. She was chasing the feeling, spreading her legs wider in hopes that he would let those fingers of his push inside her, to hit that special spot she could never reach.

“Finger me Balty, make me come.”

He growled like a wild animal, his body got out of control whenever she started to beg and there was no way for him to say no, he moved down her body kissing from her knees to the insides of her thighs. Moving his fingers just slightly so that two of them easily slid inside.

“Yes!” Kat moaned and her whole body moved and twisted.

He watched his fingers slide in and out, getting wetter each time he pulled back. It was making him pant, seeing those blue eyes of hers roll back into her head, gripping the sheets. He more he watched her, the higher up the kisses on her thighs went until he was face first with her, seeing how wet and ready she was.

“You have no idea what you do to me Kat.”

He let his fingers slip out of her and push her thigh a little further away so he could lick at her. Long, slow swipes of his tongue. She tasted like nothing he had ever had, sweet and sticky at the same time, her smell enough to knock him back on his knees. He gripped her hard so she was unable to move as he dug in deep, burying his face into her. Sucking and licking at her lips then to her clit and finally to her hole, swirling his tongue inside of her.

“Balty please...God I cant take it anymore.”

He paused, “tell me what you need Katherin.”

She fisted his hair and pulled hard, making him yelp and follow her or get his hair ripped out.

“I need you to fuck me right now.” Kat locked her legs around his ass so he couldn't move.

Balty groaned and with one hard thrust, sheathed himself deep inside her. They both groaned deeply and stilled for a moment. No matter how many times they did this, he could never get use to how perfect she felt. Her body was made for his, fit just like a puzzle piece that had been missing for ages.

“Oh Kat, I can never get enough of you.” Balty groaned and pulled back his hips before thrusting right back into her, only harder and faster. Seeing her body moving under his, her chest heaving and the way she bit her lip.

“This feels too good for it to be wrong.” she said into his ear, biting on his ear lobe enough to hear that sexy growl she loved so much.

He sat up so he was kneeling between her legs but her back remained on the bed. He grabbed her legs right under her knees and pulled her down so he could get in deeper, her legs spread wide. He thrusted slow, watching the way her breasts bounced whenever he thrusted back in. It was tantalizing and he was unable to look away.

“Way to fucking good to be wrong, feels fucking amazing.”

Kat tried to chuckle but he thrusted again and it turned into a moan, “are you close?”

He nodded, “why?”

Kats body shook, “don't know if I can hold it anymore baby, it feels so good.”

Balty nodded, moving one hand away from her thigh and bringing it to her clit, rubbing it fast as he fucked into her, “gonna come for me Kat?”

She sat up on her elbows and watched as his cock slid in and out of her, “yes, yes. Right now baby, right now!!”

He felt her come hard around him, falling back to the bed as the orgasm rushed over her. Making her entire body shake, her legs try to close and she tried to push him out of her body but he held on, thrusting in harder and feeling his own creep around the corner. He started to pant heavily, his heart racing fast.

“Fuck Kat, here it comes. Fuck, just like that...God right there baby!!” he moaned when she tilted her hips and he came hard. Pumping his hips fast as he came inside of her, filling her up and thrusting until he could no longer move and his body started to sag forward.

“Wow, that was amazing. Cant believe we had enough energy to do this after earlier.”

He laughed and leaned back down, arms on either side of her head to brush back her dark hair from her eyes, “me too, but I have a feeling that no matter how many times we do this, I'm always gonna want more. Never going to say no.”

Kat smiled, “never?”

He shook his head, “nope, never ever.”

“Even if I wake you up at five in the morning for it?”

He kissed her quickly, “I'm always hard at five in the morning so we are good with that time.”

“Good because I think I want more already.” Kat smiled.


	5. Chapter five

YOUR PLEASURE IS ALL MINE  
PART FIVE

The next few days had been a blue for Norman. The fight with Balty didn't sit well with him. He couldn't figure out why he had been so angry about this. He had been so angry that he had ran off and told Rosetta about what happened before Balty had the chance. It was a low blow but still Balty hadn't taken it as hard as he would have imagined.

This could only mean that he was serious about this other woman. Serious about ending things with Rosetta once and for all. The truth was, he hadn't seen Balty this happy since the beginning of their marriage. And because of that new happiness, Norman was being shut out, put on the sides lines like they hadn't been friends their entire lives.

The only thing he could do was try to make amends and salvage what he could of their friendship. Whatever part remained able to save, if anything was still the same. He had a bad feeling it wasn't A slow hole in his heart that kept growing wider each moment they didn't speak to each other. The only positive thing had been that Balty hadn't ignored his last call, he answered and that was better than nothing, but not enough for him. He needed more.

There was a small moment after their big fight when he had considered why it had hurt him so much to find out that he had serious feelings about Kat. When Baltys and Rosettas marriage began to fail, he couldn't help but but be happy about it, excited. Not happy for his friends sadness but because he had started to see Balty in a different light.

How had he not noticed how beautiful he was? Norman knew how much of a good man he was. A good father, friend and husband. Of all the ups and downs, fights with him and with Rosetta, that hadn't changed. He was still one of the best men he had ever known. And because of that, Norman found himself wanting that. He wanted to be around him all the time and he kept making excuses of sharing woman with him, just to get closer to him.

It was beyond fucked up and he knew that better than anyone else would. But that didn't change the way he felt about his long time best friend. He wasn't sure that anything could be done about it. His jealously got the best of him tonight and now he was on the outs. Alone.

His house was dark and quiet. No lights on and he could see the heavy rainfall out the window. Which was perfect because it matched his mood 100%. He felt dark, cold and alone. Sitting on the couch waiting for that one phone call that would make everything better for him. The beer in his hand wasn't doing its job either, after one six pack he was still feeling everything.

Norman picked up his phone and dialed Balty. He needed to see if he was okay, make sure he was okay because he wasn't He wouldn't be okay until things were fixed between the two of them. The phone rang and rang, echoing in his ear right before the voicemail kicked on and he could hear that beautiful angelic voice.

-”Hey its Balt. Sorry I cant come to the phone right now, please leave a message and Ill get back to you soon.”

Norman closed his eyes and pictured his handsome face as he spoke into his ear. The beautiful heart shaped lips of his and that all too innocent smile. A smile that had gotten them in some trouble more than once before, this being a perfect example of it. He was sexy and he knew it, he used it but not without mercy.

-”Hey B, just wanted to see how things went at home. If you need anything please call me, im always here to help. I have always been here for you.”

He hung up the phone, feeling like a total sissy and he would have been embarrassed if anyone else had to witness that call. He wanted to make it short just because he knew he would end up saying something he could never take back, something that would change things more than they had already. What he needed was to get shit faced, he leaned forward to grab another beer but the doorbell rang before he could grab it.

Company, unless it was Balty, was the last thing that he wanted or needed. But still he got up to answer it. His movements hindered by how much alcohol he consumed but he made it to the door. He closed one eye to look through the peep hole but it was a big mistake, he lost his balance and nearly fell over before he could catch himself on the wall.

The pounding at the door started and he yelled at it, “Jesus Christ, M coming!!”

He wrenched open the door and Rosetta was standing on the other side. Her familiar eyes rand and puffy from crying and he knew from the smell on her breath that she too had hit the bottle. Trying to drown her sorrows and finally get some peace. Clearly it wasn't working out for any of them

“Rosetta, what are you doing here?”

A tear dripped down her cheek and she brushed it away as she spoke, “I'm not really sure. I was down at the bar but they threatened to call the cops unless I left.”

Norman nodded. “look I'm sorry that I told you what happened. It wasn't my place and I should have kept my fucking mouth shut until he told you.”

She touched his arm lightly, “”no, I'm happy that you told me. It gave me more time to deal with it and collect myself before he came home. If not, it would have destroyed me, I think it might have already.”

Guilt washed over him, he could imagine seeing her home alone, trying to deal with this all over again. How awful she must have felt, how alone and unwanted. Just like he did. They have never been so similar as they were right now.

“Do you want to come in? I was going to get shit faced.”

She nodded and stepped towards him, “sure, could use another drink, or a few hundred.”

Norman stepped aside and she walked past time, talking off her jacket and he noticed that she was still in her night wear. A silky night gown she probably put on while she was getting ready for bed.

She caught him looking at chuckled sadly, “yeah, I was already in bed before you told me. I was waiting for him. Was going to see if I can make things a little better. He got this for me as a gift from him on our anniversary last year.

“Its beautiful. I'm sure he would have loved it.”

She shook her head, “no, I don't think he would like anything from me anymore.”

Norman wasn't really sure what to say and what to do after all she was pretty much opening her heart to him, spilling everything and wearing lingerie for her cheating husband. It was a beautiful gown, light purple and he knew it would be smooth under his hands. It came up to above her knees and it was so thin he could see that her nipples were hard from the rain. He tore his eyes away from her chest and grabbed two fresh beers.

He offered her one and took the other, together sitting on different couches but right across from each other with a small coffee table in the center. They had the same issues about the same man. They were both in love with him and wanted him for themselves, of course Rosetta didn't know that. It was his little secret. But it didn't matter anyways because he was with another woman.

“Did I know her?”

He looked up from the floor and her eyes were so focused on him, “no, you don't know her”

She nodded, “when did this happen, how long has this been going on Norman?”

Before he could answer, he finished half of his beer, “it was very new and it was all my fault.”

“How was it your fault?”

“It was at the party. He was upset that you ditched him again and I pushed him into having a little fun.”

She gave a heartbreaking laugh, “just tell me.”

“It was some girl who had been staring at him when he gave his speech. I saw I and told him we should have a little fun.”

Her mouth dropped open and just when he didn't think she could be more hurt, she started to cry. Norman closed his eyes briefly before reaching out to her.

“We?”

“yeah, but I don't need to go into details Rose. But I cant tell you how sorry I am that this happened.”

Rosetta nodded, taking her beer and drinking the entire thing in under a minute. She wanted to hate him, to be so mad at him for all of this. To say it was his fault wouldn't be a lie but it wasn't all the true either. If Balty was going to look for attention, it didn't matter if Norman was involved or not. It would still have happened another time and place.

“You don't know how bad I want to blame you for all of this. To hate you.”

“You should blame me for it Rose. Its my fault. It was all my stupid idea.”

“It would have happened regardless if you were there or not. It would have been at some other party or function. If he wanted to find someone else, not you or I could stop him.”

Norman wasn't sure if Balty would have done it or not but there was no way to tell now. It was already done and it couldn't be undone. It didn't comfort him that she made that assumption. But it was true, if he hadn't pushed him into doing it, it would have just happened at some other time. But he didn't comment, he would let it make her feel better about the whole thing.

“What are you going to do?”

She shrugged, “not sure I have any other choice. He doesn't want me anymore. He wants her, younger and impressionable.”

“You're talking like you are old or something Rose. You're perfect, don't let him make you feel that way because he cheated.”

“Norman, we have been friends for a long time. Please don't lie just to spare my feelings.”

Without thinking clearly first, Norman leaned forward, almost kneeling on the coffee table between them so he could take her face into his hands and wipe her tears away, “I wouldn't say things I don't mean.”

“Yes you would. Telling a lie is so much easier then telling the truth.”

He licked his lips and looked up at her eyes quickly before leaning in and letting their lips touch softly. It was a quick kiss but he didn't want to overstep any boundaries and end up with a slap on the face. He searched her face for any sort of hate or disgust but couldn't find any.

It was her who stepped over those boundaries for him. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed their lips back together. She wasted no time crawling over the coffee table to reach him.

The only thing he could do was to hold onto her so she didn't roll off and end up hurting herself. But the second she moved up, trying to get closer to him, her body rubbed right against his groin. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not but it didn't matter.

A deep moan bubbled up his throat before he could stop it. After that, he didn't know what happened. He couldn't control his hands and she couldn't either as the roamed all over her body to grip her hips. He pushed his body up to rub against her until she moaned, his tongue finding its way in and swirling around hers. Her hands came up and and started to tug at his shirt until the kiss broke enough for her to slip it off of him.

Their eyes met and they both had a chance to breathe, a chance to stop this from happening, to back out before anything else could happen. He studied her face and didn't realize how beautiful she really was. Her face flushed and warm from the alcohol. Her mouth parted and lust filled eyes. He couldn't figure out why Balty wasn't happy with her. She had to fulfill every sexual need he had and then still have some to give after.

“You're beautiful.” He whispered.

“I'm happy you think so, he didn't”

He caressed her cheek, his fingers brushing her dark hair back, “no, you are stunning Rose. Anyone would be so lucky to have you.”

She smiled but it wasn't a full smile, “that cant be true, he didn't want me.”

“Let me show you how much I want you.”

Her eyes glowed, “you want me?”

He nodded, “I want this to happen, we both need it.”

“Is that the only reason you are doing this?”

He leaned forward and kissed her again, “not the only reason but you and I are not ready to move onto anything right now. What we need to do is find comfort in friends.”

“Just sex though right, nothing else?”

He nodded, “just sex.”

Without saying anything else she kissed him slowly, not rushing this time even though the alcohol almost demanded it from them. Norman moaned softly into her mouth, his hands lightly holding onto her neck, moving her face where he wanted. A wave of heat flashed up his body when she moved from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck. Feeling her tongue licking at him, then her teeth scraping over his pulse point.

“God Rose, its been so long since I had anything but fast and hard.”

She moved down to his chest, kissing over his muscles and onto his nipples, “its nice to enjoy it slow but it doesn't have to be boring. It can be passionate and mind blowing.”

He fisted her hair as she went back to kissing him, going lower each time until she was kneeling on the floor. Her hands working his pants open and he lifted his ass to help her slide them down his legs. Normally he wasn't shy around women but this woman had been around one of the sexiest men he had ever seen, like a Greek God sent to earth. No way he could compare to that kind of sexy, that kind of beautiful.

“Don't compare yourself you him Norman. It will drive you nuts and ruin this, for both of us.”

He nodded, “I wont, promise.”

She held his stare while her tongue came out and licked across the head of his cock. That one lick sent shivers down his spine and forced his body to buck forward, trying to get deeper into her mouth. Rosetta smiled and gripped him at the base, licking him from base to tip, around the head and back down again.

“Shit, that feels good.” Norman groaned pushed her hair away from her face so he could watch each time his cock slid into her mouth.

He couldn't believe how well she knew how to do this. From what Balty said, she didn't like to suck dick at all. Said she avoided it at all costs and he just couldn't believe that now, not with how amazing she was doing. It had only been going on for a few moments but he was close already.

“You gotta stop Rose or I'm gonna come.”

She stopped sucking him and went back to straddling his thighs, her mouth finding his in an instant, grinding her body down on him, “guess you life up to that infamous reputation I keep hearing about.”

Norman grinned and gripped the bottom of the night gown and slowly let it slip up her body, seeing her matching panties and no bra under it, “infamous huh?”

Rosetta nodded, “been told your stories for years.”

His kisses moved from her mouth, to her slender neck and down over her large breasts. So large he couldn't even gather them in his hands before more spilled over, “fuck these are nice Rose.”

“Show me how nice they are.”

He dipped his head low and sucked one into his mouth. Her moans were immediate and loud. The harder he sucked, the more she moved her body, grinding down against his cock so he could feel how wet she was. He moved over to the other one, sucking and biting on it until he could no longer take the way her body moved.

“You are a little tease aren't you Rose, rubbin against me like that.”

She nodded and slid those panties to the side. Grabbing his cock and rubbing it through all her wetness, “I don't tease for long.”

The head of his cock slipped inside and he threw back his head, moaning loudly, “God, you are wet for me. Come on Rosetta, ride me.”

Moving slightly she was able to take him in all the way, whining loudly when he filled her up all the way. Hitting her g-spot before he could even move a muscle. His large and on her ass, pulling her up and then pushing her back down.

“So tight Rose, fuck you are tight.”

Rosetta couldn't speak, she just moved up and down. Using her thighs and with the help of his hands, she rode him. Putting her entire body into it. There was no way to describe how amazing he looked right now, that dark hair plastered across his handsome face, his mouth parted each time he moaned. His body glowed with sweat and it just added to the pleasure of riding him.

“Feel good Norman?” She had to ask, there was nothing else she needed to know.

He growled and pushed his cock up into her, “so damn good Rose, I love the way your body moves with mine. Fuck, but I don't know how long I can hold it..”

She nodded, “I know, the alcohol is making me very dizzy and I can feel it already with how easily you touch my spot.”

Norman grinned and rolled his body, hitting that spot she was talking about, “that spot?”

Rosetta screamed, “yes that spot Norman, fuck please do it again.”

He did it again and again, each stroke over her g-spot made her bounce harder on him, “right there Rose, fuck just keep going. Please...”

She moved again and her orgasm hit her hard, coming so hard that if he hadn't been holding onto her, she would have fallen, “Norman!!”

He flipped the over so her back was on the couch and pumped into her hard, “God yes, right there baby, just like that. Shit!!” He screamed and pulled out quickly, jerking himself a few times before come spurt out, covering his hand and her creamy thighs. His breathing was ragged and his vision, like hers, also blurred until he fell into her lap, his head resting on her leg.

“Wow, that was amazing.”

He laughed, “yeah, it felt great but damn that beer, feel like I'm gonna pass out.”

Her words were slurred when she spoke, “yeah, me too Norman.”

**

“How is Norman?”

Balty looked at her, resting on his chest. They hadn't left the bed in over an hour and they were still laying naked together. Something else that Rosetta never liked to do. Cuddling after sex when they were both tired and sweaty, she didn't like that at all.

“He called me once but I ignored it. Not in the mood to deal with yet another fight.”

She nodded and kissed over his chest, her hands playing in the light hair of his happy trail, “I know he messed up but you should really talk to him.”

“And why is that?”

“He is your best friend and there is a reason why he is so upset about this.”

He had been thinking the same thing over the last few days but didn't come up with anything that made any sort of sense. It was Normans idea to choose Kat, they worked her over together when this all started. Yeah it was he who developed feelings for her but Norman pushed him to it. Only to get mad later on?”

Balty rubbed the side of her back, “there is no reason to get mad about this. Unless he wants you for himself but he already said he didn't”

Kat chuckled, “tell me something, you guys did that before right?”

“Did what?”

“Double teamed women.”

He nodded, “yeah, Norman was always the outgoing one and I was kinda shy. He helped me get into the flow of things. He usually insisted we did it together.”

“Okay but did you ever ask yourself why he did that?”

Now he was confused, “no, I just figured he liked it better that way.”

“But most guys don't like to share you know, once or twice is fine but every time?”

She was actually making some sense but it didn't change anything, he still didn't know why this had been happening, “look, I don't know why we always did it that way, it just happened. I suppose I could ask him but he may not even know the answer.”

Balty watched something flicker across her face. She was thinking something but deciding if she should share. He waited a moment for Kat to ask but she never did. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what she was thinking but the suspense was taking over his imagination and making it seems a lot worse than what it might have been.

It was now or never, “okay, out with it.”

Kate bit her lip for a second before she started to twiddle her her thumbs, “look, I don't want to fuck anything else up by saying something that is only a guess.”

“You wont. Whatever it is, I promise that what I'm thinking of is a lot worse than what I really is. Come on, trust me.”

“I just find it odd that he wants another man involved. I mean, would you like to share every woman, every single time?”

He shook his head, “no, I don't mind sharing with Norman but when we both had you, I was jealous and didn't want him to be involved, at all.”

Kat smiled, happy that he said what she had also been feeling that night they were all together, “I know, that's how I felt the entire time.”

“You kept saying you only wanted me but I didn't think that you actually meant it.”

Kat rose up on her elbows to look down at him, “I meant it. He is sexy, don't get me wrong but he is nothing compared to you. From the moment I saw you at that party, I was hooked.”

“I'm lucky that you feel that way. Being friends with Norman is amazing. Hes a great guy and always knows how to have a good time but the amount of women that flock around him, its just nice to come first once in awhile.”

“Do you know what I saying about Norman though?”

He nodded, “I don't think he is gay Kat. He has a black book that would make the biggest playboy in the world blush.”

She leaned down to kiss him, sliding one leg over his body so she could straddle him, “it doesn't matter if he fucked every woman in the world. He is gay, or bisexual at least. Or maybe he just wants you.”

The only thing that Balty new for a fact was that Norman loved sex and he wasn't picky about how or where he got it. He had tasted just about every flavor there was except one, him.

“Well what do I do about it then? Its not like I have a problem with it. Hell, I've seen him naked so many times that I know his body like I know my own.”

His words had an instant effect on her, just picturing them naked together heated up her body, wetness pooled between her legs. She had never been attracted to two men together but if she had to choose a man to be with Balty, it would be Norman.

“I'm not sure if confronting him will do any good. Chances are that he doesn't even realize it himself and it could set off something far worse than what we have to deal with now.”

“I don't want to loose him over this Kat. We have been friends for our entire lives and been through so much together. I need to try and fix it with him but I just don't know what I can say or do that will help. If he was just concerned as a friend it would be different, but if he does want me that way, I just don't know how to handle that.”

He tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear. His hand moving to the back of her neck to bring her down close to his mouth.

“You have to talk to him but be gentle. When guys realize they have feelings for another man, it can get ugly and if he hasn't even admitted it to himself, then we have a bigger issue.”

He nodded, “I will but not right now. We need a few days for everything to cool off being opening another can of worms. For now, I have a very sexy, very naked woman on top of me and I cant think of anything else.”

Kat grinned and moved her body so his cock slid between her wet folds, teasing him. Moving back and forth, teasing them both, “good, then focus on me for now and show me one more time how much you want me.”

Balty laughed as he sat up against the back of the headboard so he was face to face with her beautiful face, “how do you want it this time baby?”

She gave him a devious smile, “I want it in the hot tub. We haven't touched it in two days and we are way overdue.”

He growled and scooped her up in his arms, walking the short distance so he could take the three steps down into the hot water. But he was finding it difficult to think and to move in further without slipping because she had her mouth locked on the side of his neck.

“You're not being fair.” He laughed and sat down in the water.

“Oh, no, hows that?”

Kat went back to his neck and forced a moan from him, “God, you are making it hard to think.”

She chuckled, “let me make it up to you then for being a distraction and a tease.”

He gripped the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair and jerked her away from his neck, forcing her her to meet his lustful eyes, “how are you going to do that?”

Kat grinned and slid off his lap, kissing down his slippery chest until her chin was under water, “wanna see how long I can hold my breath?”

“Oh, fuck. Show me baby. I need to feel that perfect mouth of yours.”

Balty watched with wide eyes as she slowly let her head slip into the water, not able to see her face through all the bubbles from the jets. The best he could do was feel her when she moved, her hands sliding up his legs, then he felt it. The warm envelope of her mouth.

The second she took him in, he groaned. Reaching into the water to grip her wet hair, “fuck Kat, suck me just like that.”


	6. Chapter six

YOUR PLEASURE IS ALL MINE  
PART SIX

His mind was blank, empty. A deep abyss of nothingness. He didn't even know who he was anymore. Strange, new feelings rising to the surface and he didn't know what they meant or the first clue on how to handle them. He wasn't the type of man to get caught up so easily in feelings like these, especially not with his best friend, a married man. A cheating man.

Now he looked up at the ceiling, the only light in the room was from the moon shining from the parted curtains over the window. The rain still pouring down outside, it was like mother nature was trying to make him feel worse than he already did. Bringing on the rain and making any hope of being in a good mood impossible.

Norman glanced over and saw Rosetta laying next to him. His arm tucked under her neck, that dark hair of hers reminding him of Kat. He had been wide awake for over an hour but hadn't moved because he didn't want her to wake up as he was sneaking out. He just didn't have any idea what to say to her.

The numbness in his arm was becoming too much. He clenched his teeth and slowly started to slide his arm out from under her neck. Inch by inch, his arm slid free but her hair got tangled around his finger and she moved, rolling on her side to face him.

He stopped moving, “hey.”

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

She chuckled, “not good. Looks like we ended up in bed together.”

Despite being naked he blushed, “yeah, we did. Do you remember it?”

Rose rubbed her face, “trying to remember all of it but its not that clear on what we talked about.”

“Yeah, that part is a little unclear.”

Rose moved so he could pull his arm free and she pulled the sheet up to her neck. Norman gave her an odd look, “you gotta understand that I haven't been with anyone but him in over ten years.”

Norman smirked, :I cant even imagine what that must feel like.” He rolled to grab a cigarette and turned back lighting it as he spoke, “to be honest, I hardly even get their names before sex.”

She laughed more at the awkwardness more than anything else, “and I have no idea how that must be.”

“Its lonely, that's what it feels like.”

Rose nodded, taking the cigarette from his lips and taking a long drag, “being with someone that long is also lonely.”

“Looks like we are both fucked then.”

They both started laughing at his bad choice of words. Things going to hell, for the both of them. They knew each others pain, knew how betrayed they both felt. What made it worse was knowing that they had no way of changing anything to improve their situation.

“I tried to cheat on him you know. To get back at him, give him a taste of what it feels like.”

Norman was surprised at her words. He always thought she was the perfect woman. The very definition of grace and the perfect mother, a good wife. Even though Balty told him about each and every fight they had. He couldn't see her cheating on him, or on anyone.

“When?”

Rose handed him back the cigarette, turning on her back to avoid those blue eyes, “when he cheated the first time. I tried to get back at him.”

“With who?”

“With David. They have been friends for a long time. I saw they way he always looked at me from the moment I met him, to our wedding and to Davids wedding and the birth of both of our children. I knew that look from anywhere.”

Norman turned and put out his cigarette and lit another one immediately, “I'm surprised he didn't welcome it.”

“Oh, he did. He was trying for years to get in my pants and jumped at the chance when I approached him with it. So when I told him the reason I finally said yes, that Balty had cheated, he was more than happy to help. He was angry at Balt when he cheated on me.”

“I hear a but coming up.”

She smiled, “but, when I said yes and we got started, Baltys face was all I could see. I couldn't go through with it, no matter how hurt and betrayed I was. I couldn't stoop to that level, to hurt him like he hurt me. I couldn't stand to let another man touch me.”

Guilt swam up on him again. He remembered when Balty had cheated on her. It wasn't a quick fuck either but it turned into months of sex and lies. Somehow it had been decided that he cheated because of her. It had always been her fault somehow. And now that he was seeing her like this, hearing her side, it made him sick that he ever thought of that.

“That just means you are a better person Rose. Good people, they don't cheat on the ones they love. Not even if the worst thing that could happen, did happen. Its not right and it makes me sick knowing that he did it again, only this time it was my fault.”

All at once, everything came rushing back to her and her eyes filled with tears. Rose covered her face and turned away from him. Just when she thought she couldn't get anymore pathetic, this happened and she couldn't get herself under control. She didn't break down like she thought she should have when Balty told her he wanted a divorce. She hadn't taken him seriously, but now, now it was time to let it all out.

“I'm sorry.” She mumbled between sobs.

Norman scooted into the center of the bed, the sheets shifting along with him so he was pressed up against her with nothing in between. No clothes or sheets, just skin. He could feel her body trembling but she was trying so hard to hold it in, it just made the shakes worse.

“Shh, Rose please don't cry.”

“I cant help it.”

Norman did the only thing he could, the thing he wished someone would have done for him when he had been this upset. He slid one arm back under her neck and the other one around her waist. He pulled her against his chest. Rose flipped over quickly so her face was tucked into his neck as she sobbed her heart out.

Norman closed his own eyes, trying not to let the tears slide out. If he cried then it would all become to real and he would have to acknowledge his feelings about how much Balty meant to him. He would be forced to think about the opportunity he wasted. If he had just excepted the truth and admitted that he was in love with him, maybe it would be Balty wrapped up closet to him instead of her.

“Just let it out honey. Its worse if you try to hold it in.” His voice cracked at the end and he knew she heard it.

Rose moved her face out of his neck to see the unshed tears in his blue eyes and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was pouring her soul out to her husbands best friend. But for Norman, it was more than that. Norman had lost just as much as she did. Okay, not the money or the house, the family things they would never do together but something far more important.

Her hand brushed away the first tear to slid down his cheek, “you love him, don't you?”

Norman nodded, “I always have but now, it feels different.”

Rose nodded, not at all upset with him for being in love with her husband. From the look on his face, she knew that he had only just discovered his feelings and it surprised him as much as it had her.

“I always thought you might want him that way but I didn't want to start something that serious if I had been wrong. You two are really close, were really close.”

Norman wiped her face, like she had done for him but he let his thumb trace over her bottom lip, “what are we going to do?”

“I know he doesn't love me anymore. It has felt that way for years but you are his best friend Norman. No matter what, you will always be in his life.”

Norman scuffed, “not a good one apparently. Forcing a woman on him, breaking up a marriage and now I'm pathetic enough to actually be in love with my married, cheating best friend.”

“Its not pathetic Norman. We cant help who we fall in love with or who we fall out of love with. If I cant be with him, I would rather it be you than some random woman.”

He shook his head, “doesn't matter now does it, we just have to live with it I guess.”

Rose nodded and kissed him quickly, “can I have a ride home? I want to pack a few things so I can go somewhere for a few days to figure all this out.”

Norman nodded and slipped out of the bed in search of his clothes, “you are family Rose, you can stay here until you figure out what you need to do.”

“That's kind of you to offer but I'm in a bad place right now. I would hate to take advantage of you then I already have.”

He watched her slip out of his naked but he averted his eyes on instinct, “you didn't take advantage of him Rose. We both needed that and we used each other, a person we trust instead of a stranger to try and make thee pain go away.”

Once her dress was on, she sat back on the bed to watch him, “did it help you?”

He nodded, “it helped. The pain in still there but it took it away for the time we were together.”

“Yeah, that about sums in up perfectly. I still feel like this is a bad dream. That Ill wake up to his beautiful smile and everything will have just been a horrible nightmare.”

“I can only imagine what that must feel like, look like. Guess we are both out of luck,” he gave her a small smile and held his hand out to her, “come on, lets get you home.”

**

Norman pulled his car into her familiar long driveway. The house had looked the same as it had when he had been there before, dark and quiet. He shut off the car and sat quietly in the darkness, waiting for her to speak. He could imagine what she must be feeling right now, walking into a home that wouldn't be her home for much longer.

“I don't want to go inside.”

Norman looked at her, staring wide eyed at the front door like if she went to open it, it would bite her, “I know but at least the house is empty right now. Come on, Ill come with you.”

He waited for her to nod before opening his door and quickly coming around to open hers. He took her hand and walked her to the door so she could unlock it but her hands shook way too much. Norman grabbed the key from her and unlocked the door and opened it wide.

The only sounds were of the air kicking on and the large gusts of wind outside. Norman led her into the house and shut the door, locking it quickly. Even to him this place, once filled with so many memories and good times now felt like a prison of lies. The had both been rejected from his place.

“You okay?” He asked her.

She nodded, “just wait here and Ill be back in a second.”

Norman nodded and let her go, heading towards one of the many plush sofas to sit on. Crossing his legs at the ankles and trying not to think about Balty. He would have to speak to him sooner or later and he was both hoping for it to be soon but also later on. He didn't know what to say or where to begin.

He sat there for what seemed like forever. Counting the minutes away, seeing the moon shining into the house. It all seemed very horror movie like. And any moment, Balty could show up and it would be very bad. None of them were ready to confront each other at once. He needed to be alone with Balty when he spoke, and so did she.

Norman sighed and decided to take a walk around. Heading up the stairs to see what was taking her so long when he heard crying. He took a deep breath and headed for their room. He found her sitting in front of her closet, a bag on the ground and tears filling her eyes. He thought it was impossible that she still had anything left.

“Rose, you okay?”

She shook her head, “no, I'm not Norman. I don't want this to happen, this is my home. He has been with me for over ten years, we have kids together. We built a life together, a good one and I don't know where it all went wrong.”

He sat down on the floor with her and took her hand in his, “sometimes these things just happen and you will go crazy trying to figure them out.”

“Its not fair!” She screamed and ripped her hand away from him. She stood up and walked to her side of the bed where a beautiful photo sat on her side table of the two of them. She picked it up and smashed in hard against the ground, “I cant do this Norman1!”

He stood up quickly, walking to her and taking her into his arms just as she crumbled into the glass, “I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry.”

She gripped the sleeves of his shirt and pushed him, “its all your fault, you made him do it.”

He nodded in shame, “yes, this is all my fault.”

“Why would you do this to us, we loved each other.”

Norman didn't want to be too harsh on her but it wasn't his fault after all, it had been between her and Balty, “just pack some stuff, we need to get going.”

“Why? This is my home dammit, I shouldn't have to leave because he cant keep his cock in his pants.”

The urge to laugh was demanding but he didn't, he just went tot he closet and started stuffing clothes in, “you are going to have to talk to him about all that but you can stay with me until he figures it all out.”

“What am I gonna do Norman, just let him be here alone with her so they can fuck all over my house?”

Norman turned around at her harsh tone, “you cant stop it Rose, you cant get him back for this.”

“Oh, and why not? We should be getting back at him for what he has done to us. Hurting us for some stupid bitch. All she wants in the damn money, she doesn't care about him.”

Norman knew that if they kept talking, things would just get worse, “there is no way to get back at him. He is gonna be happy and we are going to be miserable.”

She shook her head and pulled the nightgown off her body so she was standing there naked, his mouth dropped open for a moment before he took control of himself. He wouldn't deny that she had a nice body, she was almost as tall as him and very skinny. But her chest was perfect, nice and big for Balty to squeeze whenever he wanted, but he didn't want it anymore.

“See something you like?”

He dropped her bag back down on the floor, “what do you want Rose?”

She smiled and turned around, slowly slinking to the messy bed, “I want you to fuck me in this bed.”

Norman contained his growl but he was already hard as a rock, “why would you want that?”

Rose laughed and crawled on the end of the bed, bending over so he could see everything, “I want to remember something else besides him on this bed. I want him to know that you fucked me good and hard on our own bed, I want him to hurt because of it.”

There was nothing that could sound so amazing as what she just described. He was fiercely angry at Balty. Angry and horny, for him. But he didn't have him here, he only had her and she would have to do. They both wanted to fuck the same man and he was fucking someone else. It was a viscous circle they couldn't control.

“You don't wanna fuck me Rose, you wanna fuck him.”

She grinned and spread her legs wide, “I know and you wanna fuck him too Norman. So take it out on me, think of him while you fuck me.”

He growled loudly this time, unable to stop himself, “don't ask me to do that, you don't know how much I fucking need him.”

“Yes I do.”

He stripped off his jacket and his shirt, throwing them to the ground. Unbuttoning his jeans as he walked closer to the bed to see how wet she was. Dripping wet, not for him to fuck her but for Balty to fuck her hard and fast. He reached the foot of the bed and she was already trying to grab on him.

“You don't want me this way Rose, its not gonna be pretty. Not like it was before.”

She moaned and let one hand slip between her legs, so close to her clit, “I know Norman, I cant imagine taking you any other way but hard.”

He grabbed a hold of her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed, “good, then you better get down here and pull these off of me.”

Rose whimpered and slid off the bed and onto her knees on the floor, gripping both sides of his jeans and pulling them down hard so they slid down his legs. She cursed when she couldn't get them off, she had forgotten to take his shoes off so she quickly unlaced his boots and tossed them and his jeans aside. Now she was looking up at his hard cock, ready to fuck her hard.

“Now what?”

Norman groaned and fisted her long dark hair, pulling her face first to his cock, “wanna feel that mouth of yours again. Balty told me you don't like to do it, that right?”

She nodded, “not a favorite thing of mine.”

He shook his head, “that's gonna change. I'm gonna make you suck me so long that you are going to beg for it for the rest of your life. You're gonna want to suck cock every chance you get.”

Rose groaned and licked over her dry lips, “give it your best shot.”

Norman smiled and pushed himself deep into her mouth. The second that tongue licked over him, he groaned and bucked his hips into her mouth, “fuck yea, getting head is one of the best things girl. Gonna make you a master of it after we are done.”

**

Balty pulled her across the seat of his car so she was sitting in the middle of both seats, her body angled oddly so he could get her as close as possible in his small car. They had spent hours in the hot tub and you would think that after all the sex he would be sated but he wasn't He needed more of her in every way. Needed the way she felt and tasted, the way she moaned and screamed his name every time she came for him. It was almost too much for him to handle.

“Her car is gone so you get to stay tonight.” He grinned and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

“You sure?”

He nodded and traced her bottom lip with this thumb until her mouth parted and she sucked his thumb inside. The wet, hot pocket of her mouth teasing his sensitive fingertip as her mouth closed around it and she started to suck hard. Those pretty lips sliding up and down his finger, mimicking something else.

“God, Kat. You are such a tease.”

She smiled and released his finger, “its only teasing if I don't do anything about it. And I always do something about it.”

He hooked his hand around her curvy waist and pulled her closer, his fingertips sliding under her shirt and feeling her smooth skin. She still smelled like him and sex and that was a dangerous combination in the small confines of the car. It drafted all around him, drowning him in lust and need.

“You smell like me Kat, I can smell it all over you.”

Kat grinned and leaned forward towards his ear, biting on his earlobe before sucking on the side of his neck. Loving when those sexy moans spilled out of his mouth, he could have such a dirty mouth when she got him distracted.

“I love smelling like you, inside and out.”

He growled and dug his fingers into her back, “do you like when I come inside you Kat?”

She started to tremble under his hands, “I love it when you come inside me, I love feeling you drip out of me.”

Balty sucked in a deep breath and let his tongue trace over his dry lips, practically salivating at the mouth when he thought about it, he loved marking her like that. He couldn't resist coming inside of her, never wanted to use a condom or anything like that. He wanted to feel every inch of her around him.

He opened the door and pulled her out his door, “come on, lets go inside so I can do it again.”

Kat giggled and fell into his body, forcing him to catch her as she slammed the door. His body hard under her touch, perfect amount of muscle in all the right places. His arms went around her waist and hers went up his chest and looped around his neck, bringing their faces close together.

“You drive me crazy, do you know that?” Kat whispered, feeling his hot breath right against her own lips.

He nodded, “I love doing it to you because you do it to me. Come on, I need to be inside you again.”

They walked towards the house and he unlocked the door. Pushing it open for the to go inside and closing it and locking it behind him. The house was dark and felt empty. He took her hand and easily moved around the furniture and around to the stairs. Remembering when he carried her down only a few days ago when everything had changed for both of them. He loved how she made him chase after her, made him chase after her kisses and those less than innocent touches. He felt high when he was around her, like he could do or be anything he wanted.

“You okay?” Kat asked.

He nodded, “just thinking of the other day, chasing you down the stairs.”

She smiled and stepped one step up from him so she was at his eye level, her hands resting on his shoulders, “I love that you chase me.”

Balty grinned and stepped up on the same step as her so he was once again towering over her, looking down. Looming over her, “I love that you make me chase you. I love that you play hard to get.”

Kat gulped, suddenly in a different kind of playing mood. She loved when he looked like this, the way he loomed over her and his very presence made her feel wanted and desired, “you wanna chase me again Balty?”

Their little game of cat and mouse had kept them both happy and the mood light. He loved to chase her and she loved when she ran from him. Kat couldn't get enough of how much he wanted her, needed her. He could never stop touching her for very long at a time and she was good with that. She wanted his hands on her always, his hands and other parts of him.

“You gonna run from me Katherin?”

The use of her full name rolling off his tongue, in that deep sexy voice made her shiver and back up the steps, getting further and further away from him, “I might Balty, I love when you come and get me. Close your eyes.”

Balty laughed, “why close my eyes?”

“Because I need a head start.”

“You get five seconds girl, then you are all mine.”

He closed his eyes and heard her footsteps running up the stairs as he cheated and didn't even bother to count to five before he acceded up the stairs after her. His blood boiling under his skin, the need to invade and posse her was overwhelming and he couldn't fight it, he didn't want to fight it. Not with her.

“Ready or not little girl, I'm coming for you.”

He could hear her giggling and took off up the stairs. The first two rooms were empty but he could see a light on in his bedroom. Of course that's where she would hide. He slipped his shirt off his head and left it hanging on one of the door knobs as he walked towards the room. Next he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans, leaving them hanging from his hips.

The soft moan from the bedroom surprised him until he imagined her laying on his bed with those sexy legs of hers spread wide. One hand between them, working herself over. He growled and pushed the door open only to stop dead. Of all the things he expected to see, this hadn't been one of them and he just stood in the doorway watching. Blinking a few times and even pinching his arm to just make sure it was real.

It wasn't Kat but Norman. And he wasn't alone, he was balls deep inside of Rosetta. Pounding her into their bed, her legs high up on his wide shoulders. The sounds of her moaning echoed in his ears, never had she made those noises for him or had she ever wanted her legs draped over his shoulders. Not even when he begged her to do it.

They hadn't noticed him yet so he just watched them. Unable to look away from the way Normans back tensed up and relaxed each time he thrusted in deep. That deep growl of his he got during sex was at full capacity now. He looked fantastic, his perky ass and those strong legs, he used every inch of his body to fuck her. And Rose, she was just taking that shit. Moaning like a cheap whore and he could see her dark red nails digging into the sheets.

The jealousy never came. Not like he assumed it was and that's what proved to him that he didn't want her anymore. He used to hate when men stared at her but now, his best friend fucking her, he couldn't be mad. He didn't feel much of anything. Balty cleared his throat and they both jumped like they had been shocked with a taser.

He gave a small smile and perched against the door frame, hands folded over his arms, “what a sight that is.”

Norman moved quickly, pulling out of her and grabbing the sheet to cover her up. He didn't have an issue naked and Balty could see why. He was fucking beautiful in every way and if he liked men like that, Norman would be his first choice. What he couldn't get over was the look on her face, the utter shock and shame as she tried to close her legs even though he had seen more than enough.

“Balty, I didn't think you'd be coming back tonight.” Rosetta said, trying to appear coherent.

He shrugged, “doesn't matter either way. Looks like you got someone to take my place, wonderful.”

Norman smirked a little, “mad about it?”

“Nope. You want her, shes all yours. Just a question though..how long have you been fucking each other, the whole time maybe?”

They both shook their heads at the same time, “no it just happened man.”

He nodded, “okay cool, well can you two take it out of my room? I got my own uses for that bed.”

Suddenly Kat came around the corner and leaned in against his body, looking back at Normans gorgeous body and what she could assume was his wife, naked. She smiled, “looks like they got over it quickly Balty.”

He laughed and pulled her in close, “oh yeah they did. Should have seen them before I interrupted, he was pounding her into that bed. Looked sexy as fuck.”

Roses face was glued to Kats. The hate and anger was clear but she didn't say anything. Just stared at them. Norman glared at her, still naked as sin but he was glaring at her so everyone noticed, “you brought her here?” Norman asked him.

Balty nodded and pulled Kat so she was standing in front of him but facing away. He kissed over the smooth column of her neck and cherished her sexy moans. Her hands gripped his thighs, pulling him tight against her body. Her hips moving slowly on his cock.

“Oh yeah, wanted to take her in my bed again.”

Rosetta scuffed, “our bed.”

“My bed, you two can have the guest room.”

Norman shook his head and bent down to hand Rosetta her night gown and grabbed his own jeans. Slowly pulling them up his thighs. Wanting so bad for Balty to follow the slow movements but he didn't even react. It was so unfair, he wanted him more than anything in the world and couldn't have him, not even a taste.

“You should go Rose, I gotta talk to him.”

She just nodded and got up, heading past them out the door. Balty watched Norman watch him and knew that Kat had been right about her assessment of him. She had been right and wrong, wrong because Norman did know how he felt, he could see it in his body.

He put his mouth up to her ear, “he knows love. Get that ass on my bed.”

Kat grinned and gasped when he swatted her ass while she walked past Norman and only the messy sheets, smelling sex all around them just made her wet, made her ache for more. She knew for sure that Norman was going to try and do what Rosetta did, he was going to try and sway him back.

Balty knew it too because they locked eyes and something passed between them. She nodded and he winked at her, he knew that Norman was going to try something and she had given him the go ahead to find out what it was. The very thought of her watching him made his cock unbelievably hard.

“What did you wanna talk about?”

Norman looked back at Kat, then back towards him, “in private if you don't mind.”

“I do mind actually, just gonna tell her anyways. Tell me.”

Norman walked forward so they were face to face, “first, I'm sorry about getting you into this in the first place. Second, I'm sorry about Rose, its not something that I wanted to happen, it just sort of did. And third..”

Balty nodded, “and third?”

“I want you Balty. Like I cant stop thinking about it and I don't know what happened to make that change but I cant help it. I fucking want you.”

Balty shivered at the confession, taking pride in the fact that the sexiest man he knew wanted him. Problem was, he didn't go that way, not unless a woman was between them, “yeah, I know you do. Does Rose know?”

Norman nodded, “she knew before I did.”

“You know that's not my thing man. I don't mind sharing with you but I don't play for both teams.”

“I know but maybe if you just give it a chance, let me show you how good I can be.”

Balty gave him a genuine smile, “oh, I know how good you can be Norman. Been seeing it all my life.”

He stepped forward, “then let me show you, please. Come on it'll be so good.”

The look in Normans eyes broke his heart, all joking aside. He really did want him like that and he wanted it bad. He couldn't help but notice the rock hard erection he was sporting for him. And he couldn't ignore how sexy he was. All that lean, tan muscle was impossible to ignore. He had so many good qualities that he didn't want to be greedy with them, someone else needed to enjoy them.

“I cant man, I just don't like men.”

“I don't either Balty, I just want you. Don't gotta be gay like that, just be with me. Let me show you how good we can be together.”

His eyes flicked over to Kat still sitting on his bed. A look of wonder and a little sadness in her eyes. She had indeed been right about it and he knew that if he actually wanted Norman like that, that she wouldn't stand in the way. And he didn't not want Norman either, he just wanted her more. He found everything he could ever hope for with her.

Focusing on Norman in front of him was a challenge. He didn't want to hurt him in any way, he wanted them to fix this and to move on with their lives, as friends. Build back up to what they had before all this shit happened but from the look in his eyes, this wasn't going away anytime soon.

Kat gave him one last nod and he decided, he would try and explain to Norman in a different way, “if I did let you show me, how would you do it?”

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in disbelief, he looked back at Kat sitting on the bed but all she did was smile, “you want me to show you?”

Balty nodded, “don't mind her Norm, just show me. It will tell you once and for all that I don't play for that team.”

Deep inside himself, Norman knew it was a set up. He was going to get hurt for sure and he could pass it up to save himself but he just couldn't say no to him. He wanted to touch him so bad that he would risk the shame that came after. There was no other way this could end, then badly.

Balty watched the wheels turn in Normans head and surprised when Norman didn't drop down to his knees, instead he stepped closer to him, one hand on his face and the other on his waist. He was going to take every change he could this one time and Balty knew it. He wasn't uncomfortable with it or anything, he would let Norman do what he needed, what he wanted, up to a certain point.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Kat had sat up on the edge of the bed and she was watching them intently, not stopping what was about to happen. He moved his eyes back to Normans, seeing him leaning forward. Their lips met softly and he could hear that deep moan from Norman. Balty didn't hold back, he kissed him, opening his mouth for Norman so swirl his own tongue inside his mouth.

He felt Normans body shaking against his as they kiss ended and he pulled back, moving to his neck and kissing down it. Then his chest, feather light kisses followed by open mouth kisses with little scrapes of teeth. If it had been Kat, his cock would be hard enough to cut glass but he didn't want Norman this way. He just let him do whatever he wanted.

“Been wanting to do this for so fucking long.”

Balty nodded, seeing Norman kiss his way down, “I know Norm. You know that I love you right, that I'm always here for you, no matter what?”

Norman nodded, those blue eyes looking up at him as he got down on his knees to lick at his hips, “I love you too Balty.”

The words were the same but had very different meanings and it broke his heart each time he thought about how this would end. If their friendship could bounce back from this, they could stand against everything. He felt Normans hands dip into his jeans and pull them down to his ankles, leaving him naked in front of him, his cock not hard at all, not even a little bit.

If Norman noticed he didn't say anything, just moaned and licked down his happy trail, those large hands of his going around to squeeze his ass hard. Balty put his hand in Normans dark hair and guided his mouth to his soft cock, wanting him to really see that he wasn't turned on by this.

Norman didn't give up. He just opened his mouth and sucked him in. Moaning loudly when he finally got to taste him, to have his cock in his mouth. He loved the taste of his skin and the smell of sex lingering on him, it made his own cock hard as hell in his jeans. He resisted the urge to spin him around and sink deep into him.

Balty looked over to Kat to see her mouth wide open, one hand between her thighs. She liked this. He smiled but shook his head, letting her know that he was not into it at all and Norman was doing a good job, better than almost everyone else had. And he knew that if he thought about Kat and fucking her that he could get hard and let Norman suck him dry but that would give him the wrong impression.

“Norman...” He spoke but Norman was so far gone that he didn't respond to him, he just kept sucking him, twirling that tongue around his cock. “Norman, look at me.” Those blue eyes flicked up to his own, “its not working man.”

Norman pulled back, “but it has to, I need it to.”

Balty sighed and dropped down to his own knees in front of Norman, “you are wonderful Norman, your mouth is amazing and so is everything about you but its just not for me. Someone else, someone worthy needs to experience you.”

The truth was setting in and Balty could see it in Normans beautiful face and his heart broke, :you really don't want it?”

Balty shook his head, “I do love you man, just not like that.”

Norman nodded and a tear slid down his face, he gripped onto Baltys face and kissed him one last time. Balty knew it was a goodbye kiss and he put everything he could into it, actually kissing him like he would kiss Kat. Norman groaned and his both writhed against his own.

The kiss broke and their heads rested against each other, “I need you in my life Norman, please.”

Shaking his head and standing up, Norman tucked himself away and zipped up his pants. Grabbing the rest of his clothes before looking at his best friend, “and I need you but its gonna take some time to get over it ya know?'

Balty nodded and went to touch him but Norman jerked away, “we can get through this man. We can.”

Norman laughed, “not so sure B, I'm not sure about that at all.”

With that he took off out the door, slamming it on his way out and his heart sunk. He was no longer in the mood for sex or much of anything else. Of all the things to happen this week, loosing Norman was the hardest. If he had it his way, they would never loose each other but he knew that Norman would need some time, a lot of time maybe.

Kat got off the bed and walked over to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him, “nothing, at all?”

He shook his head, “I tried so hard to want it, to like it but I couldn't I just want you,”

She grabbed his face in her hands, “that's okay baby, you cant help that you don't feel it and he will come around in time. He just needs to figure some things out for himself, same as we do.”

He leaned into her, tucking her close against him, “I cant loose him Kat, he is my best friend.”

Kat gripped him tightly, “you wont, promise. We need to leave him alone until he is ready. You want to come to bed still?”

He shook his head, “no, kinda ruined the mood. You wanna take a shower with me, then we could get some sleep?”

It was the best idea she had heard, “of course baby, come one. Let me take care of you.”


	7. Chapter seven

YOUR PLEASURE IS ALL MINE  
PART SEVEN

Norman charged out of the house. He couldn't believe that things had gone down the way they had. He humiliated himself, trying to prove to his best friend that he wanted him. It was pathetic, like he had said all along. The worst part was, Balty wasn't an asshole about it. He was okay with the way he wanted him. Hell, he even let him try to sway him over, with the consent of his girlfriend.

By the hurt look on Baltys face, Norman knew he was trying. He tried to want what he wanted but it didn't work. It was true, he only had eyes for Kat now. Rose couldn't sway him back and he couldn't either. They had both lost him, forever. Not even the fierce bond of their friendship could overcome something as drastic as this, it just wasn't possible.

Unlocking the door to his car, he could see that Rosetta was no where in sight. She had took off, just like he told her to. Without a fight or anything. Getting caught with her tonight was not what he had planned but he knew it had to be coming eventually. Of course, Balty wasn't upset about that either, just told the to switch rooms.

He drove like a bat out of hell towards his apartment. Barely stopping at stop signs and lights. The flow of traffic all around him didn't slow him down. He dodged cars left and right, ignoring the yelling and all the honking. The only thing he wanted to do was get home and drink himself to death. After all the risks he took, telling Balty had been the worst one.

Norman parked the car when he got to his apartment. He took the stairs two at a time and shook his head when he saw that Rosetta was sitting on the floor beside his door. Tears streaked down her face, she looked wrecked. Of course seeing your husbands girlfriend in her own house, with her husband was bound to take its toll on even the strongest person.

“Why are you here?”

She stood up and wiped her face, “you told me I could stay here, remember?”

He nodded and unlocked the door, pushing it wide open for her to head inside as he bent down and grabbed her bag, “I wasn't sure if you still wanted to stay here after what happened.”

“Worse things have happened side from him catching us tonight. He didn't seem to care in the slightest.”

Norman shut the door and set her bag down, “yeah, I didn't count on that to happen tonight but you're right, he didn't seem to care at all.”

Rosetta took a seat on the couch, grabbing a throw blanket and wrapping it around herself tightly, laying on the armrest of the couch, “how did it go after I left?”

He chuckled sadly, sitting down beside her to kick off his shoes, “not too good. Told him out I felt but it didn't matter. He wants her and her alone. I fucked up our friendship for nothing.”

She re-positioned herself so she was now laying against him, his arm moving automatically to wrap around her shoulders and hug her to his body, “I don't think hats true Norman. You can get it back if you wanted. Sure you might have to give up hope of him ever wanting you the way you want him but at least he will still be in your life.”

“I don't know if I can handle that right now. Seeing them so happy together makes me sick. We are over here, hearts broken to pieces, I just cant stomach to be around them right now. I'm better off here with you , getting drunk until we pass out.”

She chuckled, “I'm so not in the mood to drink anymore Norman.”

It was probably a good idea not to get shit faced again but he couldn't think of anything else he would rather do, “well then, what should we do then?”

She threw the blanket off and straddled his lap, resting her forehead against his own, “we never got to finish earlier.”

“No, we didn't Is that what you wanna do Rose?”

Rose gripped the bottom of her night gown and slid it up her body, leaving her beautifully naked on top of him, “is that what you want to do Norman?”

“It might be,” he whispered, “you actually in the mood?”

Sliding her hands up his chest she smiled at him, “might as well be, we don't have anything else to do.”

Tension flowed between them, weither they were in the mood or not, it didn't matter that they didn't really want each other and that they both wanted someone they could never have. The tension was there nonetheless.

Biting his lip, he ran his hands up her smooth thighs until he was able to grip her hips, “just sex right?”

She moaned and started to grind on him, “just sex, promise.”

**

After the next few days, things had started to settle down. Rosetta moved out of the house and into one of their other places until the divorce settlement was over. It would take a long time to sort out everything, the money issues and whose is whose. One of the downfalls of having money was trying to figure out who got what.

Balty had taken a few days and spoke to his kids about what had been happening. They weren't all that surprised, having witnessed more then their fair share of their fights. They were upset but knew it was for the best. Being a father of two beautiful girls wasn't an easy thing, he had to take everything into consideration before he acted.

He had tried calling Norman on numerous occasions but he just wouldn't answer. Missed call after missed call and leaving all those voicemail's, it kind of felt like he had been dumped. Only it was the very opposite. He took advantage of Normans friendship, he had always been around and now that he wasn't, everything seemed just that much harder. Kat had been by his side the entire time, telling him that he was doing the right thing, staying with someone you weren't happy with was not a life. It was better for everyone that this divorce happened.

The day he went over to Normans temporary apartment broke his heart. He learned that as he spent the last few days getting everything in order, Norman had sold the place and packed up everything inside of it and headed back to the states. All that without a single word to him.

The rest of the summer went smoothly, just Kat and him enjoying the sights of Tuscany. Nothing in the world to worry about anymore. They had been doing a lot of bonding and swapping stories, trying to get to know each other a little more and the more he heard, the more it just made him love her. She was everything he had been looking for. He didn't know he had been searching until he found her and now he was never letting her go, not for anything.

THE END


End file.
